Knight of Darkness
by morganb91
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. My teenage years. I was supposed to grow up, get my license, get a boyfriend, have copious amounts of sex, drink and get caught, get accepted into NYU and graduate and move out of that shitty town of Forks, Washington. It wasn't supposed to be like this. No, definitely not like this. Bella is sent to New Orleans
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so I've totally been inspired by American Horror Story and other witchy movies and shows going on as of late. I'm not going to copy the story line from AHS, but at least some of the setting and character traits. Enjoy :)

_July 28, 2004_

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. My teenage years. I was supposed to grow up, get my license, get a boyfriend, have copious amounts of sex, drink and get caught, get accepted into NYU and graduate and move out of that shitty town of Forks, Washington. It wasn't supposed to be like this. No, definitely not like this. My hand felt numb as it rested on the casket, whispers throughout the funeral parlor as if I wasn't there. I knew they were talking about me. They always talked about me. 'Poor Bella' they'd say. 'So tragic that her mother sent her off to live with her father. Always going out and partying, not caring about the poor child.' I looked down at the casket, the person inside a resemblance of the life that used to flourish through her veins. The gray curls that looked almost blue fakely plastered over her forehead to hide the indecent cut, burning itself into her scalp. I looked over at my father, his face pale as he shook hands with Billy Black, his wheel chair creaking as he pushed himself away towards his son. This wasn't supposed to happen. My father came over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder._

_"The plane will be here in an hour or so, Bells," he whispered, pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead. I nodded, hugging him to me, his spicy colon invading my senses. If I could stay her forever holding my father to me, I would. "It's not your fault, Bella. Your mother should've told you sooner. You know, so that you could learn how to control these things." He whispered in my ear, low so that Mr. Jenkins couldn't hear us as he said his farewells to his spinster sister._

_"It is, Dad. How does someone just die because of this?" I shuddered, looking at the corpse lying a few feet in front of us._

_"Your mother should've told you...helped you control it. It's not your fault, Bella. I swear, it's not your fault." A tear trickled down my cheek. "We'll keep this secret. No one will suspect, ok? You'll go to New Orleans for your last two years and learn to control this. Madame Esme is very skilled. She will help you overcome this, Bellsy. I promise...this will never happen again to you." He sighed._

_Ms. Jenkins was a spinster old lady who lived over on Mulberry Street. She always was hacking at kids, screaming at them that they'd be nothing but trouble. It'd been about two months ago, when Dad sent me over there to help her clean her Victorian style house. She had a cat, Pongo, who I took a liking too when I was younger. That's when the signs started. Well, the talking to Pongo at least. When I was younger, that's when it started. I should clarify better. I had been up in the attic with Pongo, we'd been going through some old trunks that Ms. Jenkins crattled that I needed to go through for her since she couldn't climb the ladder into the attic. Crattled, I smiled to myself. That's a word that my friend Jacob Black and I always used to describe the shrill of her voice that shook like chicken bones in a bag. Pongo had been going on about this cat across the street that kept peeing in the yard, Dallas. It was Mr. Brown's kitten he'd gotten a few months back and Pongo absolutely detested him. I chuckled. I always thought it was strange that Pongo could talk. Or, well, that he talked to me at least. I always knew, even when I moved to Forks when I was ten that asking or telling anyone that this strange black cat was talking to me would send me immediately to the looney bin. So, I never told anyone and kept Pongo a secret. He would jump from trunk to trunk, his tail flicking behind him as he rattled on about how Dallas would 'smirk' as he peed in the rose bushes in front of the house. I would smile, telling him he should just try making a friend. Pongo narrowed his yellow eyes at me. I heard Ms. Jenkin's voice from below the attic and walked towards the opening in the floor to look down at her._

_"Yes, Ms. Jenkins?" I asked, my hair flowing beneath me. She looked up at me, the wrinkles by her eyes making her eyes seem small and beady like._

_"Is Pongo up there with you? I can't seem to find him," She crattled, her cane beneath her left hand. I looked over at Pongo who came over to peer down at her. "Oh, Pongo, there you are. I've been looking for you." She smiled. Ms. Jenkins really wasn't a terrible lady. She was just old and old ladies just kind of get cranky over time. At least that's what I told myself. She had kind of warmed up to me these past few weeks. Pongo meowed, leaping down from the floor in the attic to the writing table by the window. "Bella, I was wondering if you could come down from the attic for a moment. I have some things to talk with you about," she said, creaking her way toward the stairs to descend._

_"Yeah, I'll be right there, Ms. Jenkins." I dusted my hands off as I pushed myself up from the lying position on the floor. My jeans were digging into my belly button as I adjusted myself. I crawled down the ladder, catching up with Ms. Jenkins as she reached the last stair._

_"Now, Bella," she said, walking towards her study. "You know that I've known you since before you moved to Phoenix with that mother of yours." I nodded, helping her sit in the the large armed chair as he pulled a book off of the end table. How she managed to hold that large, heavy thing with her arthritic hands I'd never understand. She smiled up at me, her lips tight. "Well, I've known your mother a very long time. Well, at least in my nintey-three years. She's what, thirty-six?" I nodded. Mother had had me when she was twenty. Her and Dad had gotten married right out of high school and I came along not long after. "Yes, a shame she moved herself with you to Phoenix. You could've learned so much," she stated, leafing through the pages in the book. Her old hands sturdy as she turned the pages. "And Pongo...Pongo has been a magnificent leader for you these past few years," my head shot up._

_"What?" Her blue eyes connected with mine._

_"Oh, you didn't think Pongo only spoke to you, did you, Isabella?" She smirked, letting out a soft laugh. "Bella, you have blood in you that's thousands of years old. Your mother should've told you. Showed you instead of running from her bloodline. She left you with a great burden. A burden I wished to rid myself years and years ago." She sighed, her hand smoothing a page out. I was speechless. What was this woman speaking about? She knew about Pongo? She knew about Pongo and never thought to talk to me about this sooner? "Your mother was a fiery spirit. Even at birth, your grandmother and the rest of the coven knew that she would be destined for doom. Never taking responsibility. Always looking for herself, as she put it. She was careless. She never cared much for our rules."_

_"Ms. Jenkins...I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," I stuttered, standing in the doorway of her study._

_She shook her head. "I know, and that's what makes me so frustrated. Your mother...she well, she decided when you were two, when you started showing signs of her failed greatness, that she'd take you away. Take you away from all this. Take you away so that you'd never know how great you were. Or develop into it. When she left Forks, she gave up her right to the Coven, surrendering her powers to me. I was the only remaining member of the Coven here in Forks. The others scattered to the wind over the years. But I knew you'd be back. There would no way Renee could control the absolute destiny you had to be great. To be the one true-"_

_"Ms. Jenkins, I need to go," my head felt light. I felt like I needed to vomit. The door slammed shut behind me._

_"You will not be going anywhere, Ms. Swan. I've waited enough for this. I'm ninety-three years old. Imortality does not suit me well, as you can see," she gestured down to herself. "I am not the true Supreme. The powers that be did not choose me. They chose your mother's blood line for this...your grandmother. A true Supreme has not lived in quite some time and I'm exhausted from the burden." I gulped. My whole life...this was not supposed to happen. Hogwart's does not exist. "Of course it doesn't exist, child. You think we'd be stupid enough to group hundred's of us together so we could be slaughtered to pieces? Heaven's child..." She shook her head. My mouth hung open. "Your grandmother was burned at the stake, mind you. Back in 1978, about a year after your mother was born. That's where I think everything went wrong with her...no one to guide her. Your grandmother had been sleeping with the mayor, Mr. Biers. Well, his wife found out and your grandmother, stupid as she was, tried hexing her to keep her mouth shut. That, unfortunately, did not work. We told her and told her not to mess with those love spells, but she did. And that's when Mrs. Biers and all those damn Catholics burned her. Her cries still haunt me to this day. " Dad had always told me my grandmother had died in a fire. A house fire, a car fire...that's what I always figured. Never on a stake. "Your grandfather is one of the most powerful warlock's this realm has ever seen. Aro Volturi with his black hair and youthful looks...well youthful as fifty can get, I suppose." She looked down at the page in front of her. "Bella, do you really know why you're here?" She asked._

_"Um...because my father asked me to help clean your house-"_

_"Oh, Charlie. That man was always up to no good," she chuckled. "Your father is really a terrific man, Bella. Kind hearted, honest. That's probably why he's Chief of Police." I nodded, my stomach churning. I really needed to vomit. "Anyways, Bella. I'm tired, as I've told you. And I think it's about time that you knew the truth about yourself. Why you can sense things others can't. How you can seemingly think things right out of thin air. Lose your car keys? You think about them and they 'magically' appear. That is no accident. You were born into this. This is your right...your destiny." She smiled. She sighed, slowly getting up from the chair. "I was unable to retain my youth because this is not my right. It's a burden I've carried for fourteen years. It has not helped me age at all. My bones are more brittle than they should be for anyone my age. I have to take medication to help me, far more than anyone should. My liver is failing and my eyesight isn't as sharp as it used to be. This is making me age quicker than I'd like, and I'd like to just end this suffering. It's unbearable."_

_"Ms. Jenkins, with all due respect, most women or men for that matter don't live to see their nineties. What you're experiencing is pretty normal-"_

_"No, Bella, it's not. I'm supposed to look to be about maybe twenty-five? Maybe. But because that retched mother and grandmother of yours, I had to carry their burden. Their selfishness caused me to grow older than I choose to be, my bones can't take this. I can't take this."_

_"What are you talking about, Ms. Jenkins?" I asked. She was crazy, nuts!_

_"Bella! Damnit...stop being foolish and asking so many damn questions-"_

_"How can I not?! You're spinning off some Sabrina the teenage witch bullshit!"_

_"This is not bullshit and you are NOT Sabrina. You are Isabella Marie Swan, Supreme of the Salem coven! Act your part and accept this responsibility." She snapped, walking towards me with fire in her eyes. And I mean literal fire. "I'm willing my powers to you." She said simply, placing her hand on my shoulder. "All of them. Your mother's, your grandmother's, mine-"_

_"Ms. Jenkins, you're crazy-" pain shot through my body as my knees connected with the floor. Ms. Jenkins stood in front of me, her body shaking. I looked at the bottom of her brown skirt as my head swam. I was seriously going to vomit and out it came. My body was on fire, it felt like ice, it felt light. This was not happening. There was not way this bullshit this old, crattled old lady was spewing was true. This was a joke._

"Miss, miss," I was being shaken. I looked up at the flight attendant, pulling my carryon over my shoulder. Pongo cried in his crate. I knew I'd be getting the third degree later. "Welcome to New Orleans." I followed her out of the plane, getting into the black suburban she directed me too. Pongo let out a screech as I placed him in the seat next to me in the back seat. I patted his cage.

"It's ok, Pongo. I'll get you out as soon as we get there, I promise." He growled, resigning himself to the strict confines of the carrier. I sighed. And that's how Ms. Jenkins died. She had some sort of aneurysm they said. Just keeled over, done. I knew better. That old lady had done some freaky shit to me and I'd felt odd ever since. It seemed I had much more...power. I could move stuff now, without my control. That's why dad sent me here, at the advice of my mother, who I had now not spoken with in six years. How could she leave me like this? To fend for myself like this, with this stuff that's only found in books. We pulled up in front of a gigantic estate. The gates opened and I couldn't help but take in the groups of kids my age it seemed, dressed in uniforms fit for a ritzy boarding school littering the grounds. Hogwarts, I snorted. There were probably a few dozen on the grounds as we drove up the half mile drive. A large house beamed down at me, it's southern colonial style columns glaring white. Did all these kids live here? Was this actually where I'd be staying. A woman who appeared in her mid thirties stood outside the doors, her light brown hair laying softly on her shoulders.

"Hello, Isabella," she greeted, taking my hand as the man in the Suburban placed my bags into the hands of a very tall, very large man who disappeared into the house. I clutched Pongo's cage in my hand. "I'm Esme Cullen. We've been expecting you," her smile was warm. "Come with me." She pulled my hand with her. My eyes met up with two girls standing on the porch, their pleated skirts and blazer's making them look astonishing. "Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. These two will assist you in finding your quarters. You'll be rooming with them for your stay here. Dinner is at seven." And Esme disappeared. I nodded to the two girls, the short girl with black pixie like hair beaming at me.

"Oh, I know we're going to be great friends!" she squealed, stealing my arm. "I'm Alice, well, Esme told you that. So,how long have you known?" She asked, the door opening in front of us. I looked around as we stepped inside. It was ginormous. "This is Cullen house. Well, there's another one further down the road, but that's where the real Cullen family lives. Esme, her husband Carlisle, and their sons Edward and Jasper. Their cousin Emmett lives there too when, but during session, they have to stay on the grounds with the rest of us. I'm from Boston, from one of the coven's there. The Salem Coven. We're one of the oldest in the nation. Rosalie over there" she nodded to the blonde walking beside me, "Is of the Paris coven. She's not actually French, but her mother is/was whatever. She sent her hair when she was a baby," Alice chuckled, walking us up the large staircase. This house...how was I going to get used to this. How was it so large? "Well, actually, there's an enchantment spell on it- Oh sorry, I forget to turn my filter off sometimes. I have the ability to read thoughts. It sucks sometimes, because I really, really don't need to hear some things. But it's useful." She chirped, walking us down a long corridor. "It makes the inside larger, better to hold all of us here." I followed her as she stopped at a large mahogany door. "These are our quarters," she opened the door, the blond the last to enter the room.

We were standing in a large living room. Ok, not crazy large, but enough to make my room in Fork's seem tiny. Two couches sat covered in red velvet, pillows scattered all over them. Chairs, a few of them, maybe five or so sat in the same material, a fireplace roaring on the wall far across from us. Alice took my hand, leading me towards a hallway. "This will be your room. Rose, she's right across from you and mine's there," she pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. She opened the door in front of us, revealing what would be 'my' bedroom. "You can customize it anyway you wish. Esme has a wish that if you use magic, tell her. She likes to be aware of ripples-"

"Ripples?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, when you use magic, at least around her, she senses it since we're all training. Well, except her sons. They've had training for years and it doesn't happen anymore. It's pretty much because they've perfected the craft. They don't make mistakes anymore." She smiled. I nodded.

"I've never used it," I whispered quietly, taking in the large queen bed in front of me. It had cream colored blankets on it, pillows that looked like heaven. I turned around.

"Yeah, we know. Esme informed us. She says you're the Supreme of your coven as well," the girl, Rosealie said, leaning against the wall. "We're the only Supreme's here. That's why we're together. To make some sort of sisterhood, Esme says. Whatever," she flicked her hand. "The other girls here just have random powers. Regeneration, mind reading, telekinesis, the like. Apparently, we've got everything. How we're supposed to get any of it down, I'll never know. The guys are all the same. Some, like Edward and Jasper have more power that's stronger than the others. They'll take ranks with their father in a few years after they've shadowed with him and are accepted into the coven."

"So, there are men like us?" I asked, looking around the room again.

"Yeah, but they're more...I don't know? Darker? Like, Jasper. He's an old soul, a reincarnation of his great great grandfather who fought during the Civil War. He's always battling with the force inside of him that is truly him and the force that is his grandfather. His grandfather killed a lot of men during the war and did a lot of evil things in his term. That's why he was killed. Edward is-"

"Let's lay off of the subject of that tragedy," Rosalie muttered. Alice laughed.

"Edward likes...women," Alice smirked. "A lot." I furrorwed my brows. "He has a way of charming women. Getting his way?" Alice suggested with his eyebrows. "But it doesn't work on us. We're Supreme's. That's the nice thing about it. We have equals so it's not entirely burdened on us."

"I've been hearing that word a lot lately," I sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, what that old lady did was terrible. That was a disgusting way to do that," Alice said, touching my hand. Rosalie looked over at me, a bored look on her face.

"I just don't understand. If all of this is true, then, why didn't my mother die if she had powers she gave away?" I asked.

"Because she just had her own. And the old lady was willing to take them. You, on the other hand, received three sets of powers, three strengths that probably makes you rival Edward. The same thing happened to him. Well, his father didn't surrender himself, obviously, since he's still with us, but his grandfather did. His grandfather took someone's power after they surrendered in Egypt. Edward has some of the Realm's oldest powers. He will be great," Alice smiled, looking at nothing in particular. "Just watch for him. He hasn't tried prying into Rose and I, but I'm sure that's because we've known him since we were children. I'm dating his brother, Jasper, as well. That would be horrendous." I nodded.

This was going to take much needed adjustment and getting used to. Apparently, I was destined for greatness. All I could feel destined for was another trip to the toilet bowl as I processed this. Why did I have to be destined for this?


	2. I do swear to stay off of the Swan girl

July 31, 2004

EPOV

Running my hands over the smooth surface of the countertop, I sighed, inhaling the scents around me. The coffee had been thrown out hours ago, but I could still smell the leftover grains that Maria didn't get out. I'd have to talk to her about that. The Lilac tree out front was in full bloom, wafting it's aroma into the kitchen. The hands that snaked around my midsection made my stomach tighten at their cold touch. I looked down, red nail polish adorning cat like nails that scratched my skin.

"Tanya," I greeted, turning around to look down at her. She smirked up at me, pressing her chest to me.

"Eddie," she moaned, kissing my chest. I grabbed her arms.

"Not right here. Not in the kitchen. Maria doesn't need to witness this." Tanya pouted. Truth was, my dick was pretty much raw. Tanya had milked my dick for probably the next century and I'd be surprised if I got a boner ever again. Not that I didn't enjoy sex, but her constant groping and grabbing and just being all over needy was starting to grate on my nerves. I couldn't enjoy sex anymore with Tanya. Not that I intentionally wanted a relationship, but it just worked out with mother not riding me anymore about respect and what not. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Respect for them? What about the respect women had for me? I don't recall them saying no to my advances in the past few years, they all wanted my nuts. They didn't exactly want me for my mind...well, at least my typical brain. They did want me too because I was supposed to be from one of the most powerful Coven's in the world next to the Volturi in Italy. Power. They wanted power and that was it. And well, my balls.

I pushed Tanya away, walking towards the stairs as she followed. "Um, actually Tanya," my mind raced towards my bedroom where her clothes lay scattered all over the room. Collecting them with my thoughts, I beckoned them towards me. "I'm showering and getting ready for dinner this evening. A new student is here and mother wants me to greet her. You will be gone when I'm finished?" I rose my brow, her clothes hovering beside her in a neat pile. She looked at them, a grimace on her face.

"Eddie-" I sighed.

"I really have a lot to do, Tanya. I don't have time for this emotional bullshit, anymore." Oh, that was blunt. Damn, Cullen. Tanya glared at me.

"Edward Cullen really lives up to his reputation." Well, that was obvious. I starting up the stairs. "You know, Edward. Why you use women over and over is beyond me. I'm everything you could ever want. I'm beautiful, intelligent." Yeah, ok. For the girl who doesn't know why there's a difference between prune and grape juice. "I can be everything you need. Will ever want." I turned to her, a few steps above her.

"Tanya, I'm a Cullen man. I don't NEED anything. And as far as desire, my desire is not for you anymore. It was fun Tanya. It was, really. And now, I don't want you anymore. The sex was good, you were one of the best. Maybe I'll call you from time to time for a midnight booty call? I don't know. But I do know that you need to leave my house and you need to get over the fact that we aren't anything special." Cruel. Cold. Honesty. Tanya's galre stayed.

"Oh, Cullen, you have no idea." She was dressed, her back turning to me. "No idea, at all." And with that threat she was gone. I really need to stop hooking up with these witches. A normal girl. That's what I should go back to. But they were so...mesmerized? I couldn't really get a conversation out of them that would deem suitable because they were panting all the time like fucking dogs in heat. Well, ok, the girls around school did that shit too, but normal girls were worse. I sighed, running my hand through my messy hair, walking into my bathroom. I'd need to have Rose conjure up something to deflect whatever it was that Tanya's little threat was insinuating. The first time I'd emotionally bitch slapped a witch after fucking and dumping I had to deal with a crazy ass fire rash all over my body. Worst ever. I shuddered at the thought of it. Rose was good at that potion stuff, and, she didn't want my balls. I don't actually know if she swung for my team anyways, if you catch my meaning.

I got in the shower, letting the hot water run over my body. I rubbed my neck, thankful for the water washing off the stank that was Tanya. Ok, I know. I fucked her, had my way with her. I shouldn't be talking shit about her and what she smelled like, but it was rancid. She wore so much damn perfume. That playboy shit that girls are all over? Yeah, stop. That stuff smells disgusting. Especially when you get all sweaty and it turns into some nasty thick perfume. Ugh. I grabbed my soap, my mind replaying the conversation my mother and I had had earlier.

_"Her name is Isabella Swan. She's from the Seattle area. A very powerful line runs through her. Aro Volturi is her grandfather." So, this girl is going to be a bitch. My mother looked up at me. "She doesn't know any other this, Edward. Well, until it was tragically revealed to her last week when a revealed to her what she really was." _

_Ah yes, the little snippet I'd overheard mother and father discussing over the phone with who I'd assume to be this girl's parents. Apparently, this girl had the shit shocked into her when she found out that our world really existed. Some old bag held three powers, THREE, and transferred them all to her. What a stupid ass. Who goes through life carrying that kind of shit? Well, I shouldn't be one to talk. My grandfather did something somewhat similar to me. _

_"Ouch, that must've been hard to swallow. To find out that Hogwart's really existed," I snorted into my coffee. Mother glared at me._

_"Hogwart's doesn't hold a candle to our school, Edward." That was the truth. _

_"Anyways, I'd like for you to befriend her since she's new to all of this. I've all ready deployed Jasper's girlfriend Alice onto her, giving her some story to tell Isabella how they're all like her." Mother sighed._

_"Well aren't they?" I asked. Mother's eyes connected with mine._

_"Edward, Isabella is much like you. Her gifts soar far above anything Alice would ever become. Isabella's not destined for a shop on Bourbon street full of tea leaves and spices. She's the Supreme of her Coven...Alice's coven all ready has a Supreme and she's attending school in Europe. But by telling Alice to tell Isabella that she and Rose are equal's will make a smoother transition for her. After all, she has been traumatized." I nodded, placing my coffee mug in the sink as I grabbed for my phone. "I expect you to be at the welcome dinner tonight for the year. And Edward," I looked up at her. "Please, no funny business. Off limits?" She smiled. I rolled my eyes. _

_"I do swear to stay off of the Swan girl."_

I wrapped the towel around my waist. I could never figure out why we didn't track these people down any earlier. I thought it was stupid that we 'waited' for something to happen. Like sitting ducks. Rose, she'd been sent to us as a baby. Mother had practically raised her. She was like a sister to Jasper and I. Emmett, he'd come to us last year, but had been raised by his father who was fully aware of his powers. He was my father's brother, Marius. Tanya, she'd been raised by her coven, sent to us a few years ago to critique her powers. She was strong, but not as strong as I. Maybe that was where the attraction to her came from? She had a beauty about her, that I would admit. But her overall self just didn't suit me. She was clingy. Not graceful at all.

Getting dressed in a pair of jeans and button down green shirt, I decided it was time to head over to the school. Jasper would have all ready met up with Alice, no doubt. Emmett, who knew where his big ass was. Probably chasing some piece of ass around the grounds. I smirked. I needed to find a new piece tonight, that was for sure. But not at school. Definitely not at school. No more witches.

BPOV

Alice seemed like a girl who had a constant run of energy, enough to give that rabbit on television a run for his money. Rose, well, she seemed quiet. Not the shy quiet girl kind of quiet, but the standoffish quiet. Like, I had to be approved. Whatever. I could handle a bitch in the group. If she didn't like me, that was her problem.

I tugged on my favorite pair of worn in jeans and my favorite 'Paris' t-shirt. I would go to Paris someday. That was my dream. To see Versailles and be where Marie Antoinette had slept...my dream. Pulling a hoodie over my head, I headed out the door. Alice told me dinner would be downstairs and that she had to meet 'Jazz'. He and his brother, along with his cousin were one of the few guy's that attended this school. Alice had mentioned some other's, but I hadn't been paying attention. I wasn't looking into getting into a relationship here. I walked into what I assumed to be the dining room, well, if that's what you'd call it. There were five tables spread throughout the area, each seating twelve. All ready, Alice was sitting at a table with who I assumed to be her boyfriend, Jasper.

"Bella!" She squealed, calling me over. I walked towards the table, taking a seat across from her. "Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Bella." She introduced us. I waved.

"Hello, Bella. Alice tells me you had quite a scare last week?" I blushed. "Well, it happens to the best of us. Welcome." I smiled, sitting back in my seat. The doors opened abrubtly as people began filing in. An asian kid sat beside Jasper, high fiving him.

"Oh, we have a new girl?" He said, nodding toward me.

"Her name is Bella, Eric." Alice greeted us.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled. A girl sat down next to him. They exchanged a kiss. "Bella, this is my girlfriend, Angela."

"Hi Bella," she smiled. Soon, our table was completed with a Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and Mike. Three seats were left.

"Anyone else joining us?" I asked Alice, referring to the two empty seats.

"Oh, Emmett will be here, along with Rose and Edward." She laughed. Just as she said, a big burly guy glided his way through the crowd, a large smile planted on his face. Alice introduced us.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Hey, do you like football?" He asked, leaning over to me. I shrugged.

"I guess?" He let out a bellowed laugh, clapping me on the shoulder. I winced. "Oh, sorry about that, Bella." Rosalie slid in gracefully next to Emmett. They shared a knowing look. Hm.

"So, where's Eddie boy?" Emmett asked, looking around the table and at the seat next to me. Jasper shrugged.

"Probably shit with Tanya. I noticed her and her clan whispering and looking over here. The dagger's they're sending are quite deadly." Jasper replied, folding his hands in front of him. Jasper seemed to have the same grace about him as Alice and Rose. Delicate movements that seemed flawless. Unlike mine. I could kill someone just by walking. Someone sat beside me, Armani cologne invading my nostrils.

"Hello, everyone," our new table mate greeted. He turned to me. My breath caught as I stared at the green eyes that adorned his adonis like face. Sweet baby Jesus. "You must be Isabella Swan?" He smiled. Damn. Me.

"Bella, actually. I prefer Bella." I replied, nervously fidgeting with my hands. This man was beautiful. His copper kissed hair was splayed randomly on his head. If I could just tug the shit out of that hair, I'd die and go to heaven. He was tall, a lean muscular frame on him. He ran a hand through his hair quickly, as if he sensed my thoughts.

"Well, Bella, welcome to the school. My mother says you come from the Seattle area? Has it dried up there at all?" He chuckled. I shook my head no, trying to find my voice.

"No...um, it's constantly gloom and doom up there, actually." He nodded his head. Oh boy.

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen. If you need anything, just let me know," he winked. He winked. Suddenly, I scowled. That wink was odd. Very odd. He definitely laced that shit with double meaning.


	3. Hardly Used

**A/N: Because I can :) and because I want to, we're going to introduce Jessica Lange's character from AHS. I figured, why not? Because that bitch is bad ass.**

* * *

_July 31, 2004_

BPOV

That evening, after dinner, I excused myself from Alice's grip and told her I'd rather just enjoy a stroll on the grounds. Familiarize myself. It didn't seem to bother her since she seemed that she had...plans...with Jasper. I shook my head, shoving my hands in the pocket of my hoodie. The weather here in New Orleans was different from Forks, that was certain. It didn't rain constantly, but it was muggy. Tonight though, there was a chill to the air that I welcomed. I didn't mind Autumn weather and at least it was a blistering cold. I walked along the grass trodden path to a fountain that towered over me. It was adorned with mermaids entwined with one another as if they'd been trapped. Moss had grown up the fountain, water pooling at the barrel in the bottom. I sat on the ledge, dipping my hand into the water. It cooled my skin, waving my fingers through the water. I began thinking of the events in the past week. A week ago, I was a normal sixteen year old with plans to go to NYU. I had had a relationship with Mike Newton. We had just had sex for the first time and I was disappointed that I wouldn't be having anymore encounters. Not that Mike was a God in bed, but I'd waited forever it seemed to have sex and it was frustrating that the powers that be seemed to enjoy cock blocking me. Whatever. It wasn't like I wouldn't find some other guy. Whether it be around here or somewhere else, I'd surely have penis again. I sighed, rubbing my hands on my jeans as I pushed myself up from the fountain.

"You know, being on the grounds by yourself is risky, girl," a woman's voice startled me. I braced myself as I almost fell into the fountain. She smirked. "I see that they can barely send us anyone suitable these days. What happened to women with grace and poise?" She lit a cigarette, blowing out the smoke as she assessed me. "Renee's daughter, right? My my, you sure do look like your daddy but I see you've got that spirit Renee had. It's too bad she gave up her place in order to go philander with that baseball player."

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I asked, never seeing her before. Surely Esme would have introduced us, as she had introduced me to the other staff.

The woman chuckled, her blonde hair perfectly coiffed on her head. "You'll know me in time girl. Why are you out here by yourself? Hasn't anyone told you of the ghouls that lurk out here? Surely you aren't stupid," she sneered. Her attire was in all black, black heels sky high making her seem to tower over my much shorter frame. She rolled her eyes. "My daughter sure knows how to fuck shit up." And with that, she walked away. I shook my head, deciding that if there really was anything out here, I didn't need or want any part of it. Who knew if she was telling the truth. Then again, a week ago, I didn't think any of this was real. Grabbing the side of my arms, I walked back into the house, my head down. I had been walking down the hall when I heard two people arguing.

"Mother, you can't just show up because you think shit's hitting the fan!" I heard Esme's voice yell. I didn't know that she could yell. She seemed to dainty and elegant.

"Ha. Shit's not only hitting the fan, Esme, with all your silly lessons. We're about to repeat the damn Salem Witch trials at the way your going. You have no control over these children here," the other voice laughed. It was that Fiona lady I'd met outside. Esme's mom? She was Esme's mom?

"I have everything under control here. Yes, there have been discrepencies, but I've dealt with them. Magda is no longer with us anymore." Esme said through what sounded like gritted teeth.

"Yeah, all because some back hick hillbilly's got a hold of her and burned her ass at the stake. For Christ sake Esme, haven't I taught you anything?"

"Put that out. We do not smoke in this house," Esme growled. Damn. Bitch got fire in her.

"Oh shut it. It's my house anyway. Remember that." I could smell the smoke drifting out into the hallway. "I see you tracked down the Swan girl. Have you taught her anything yet, gotten her up to speed or are you still mixing potions in the attic like some trashy meth maker?" My ears perked up. They were talking about me. I heard something shatter in the room, causing me to jump. Fiona laughed. "I see how this is. She doesn't seem like she's even worthy of the Supreme title. You couldn't track her down any sooner?"

"Jenkins had a spell cast around the damn town. It wasn't like I could just barge in there and take her six years ago, mother. Hell, if that damn Renee would've just kept her shit together, we wouldn't have had to go through all this."

"Making Renee surrender herself was the best thing for us, daughter. You remember that. She was getting dangerous. Always going around, flipping cars, slamming people around. With power like hers, she'd have had us all on the damn stake. Her daughter doesn't seem like she's the bitch that she was." I frowned, my eyes turning into slits.

"Isabella doesn't know anything. The only reason she's here now is that Jenkins couldn't handle the pains anymore and ended up pretty much blowing up when she was there helping her clean. Charlie contacted me to let me know what she'd done. Poor man, he was so distraught."

"And he should be. He saw what that shit did to Renee. The damn bitch left him high and dry and threw some brat at him when she couldn't handle it anymore. I'm surprised she didn't just reach out to you when Isabella started showing signs of power." Fiona was pissing me off. This bitch had no right to be calling me anything.

"Why are you here, mother?" Esme sighed. I heard heels clicking on the marble floor.

"I'm here because you are fucking shit up. You're being sloppy. You're teaching these children that they need hide from their power and fear it. And then you suffocate them so much that some dumb bitch like Magda goes out and brings some damn dead bird back to life while trying to be with some damn people who believe in Lord God almighty and gets herself killed. You know we can't trust people like that, those Bible bangers. You have no control. That's why I'm here."

"What happened to Magda was traggic, but she went on her own accord, mother." Esme growled. I imagined balled fists from her at this point. Fiona chuckled.

"And with the right instruction, it wouldn't have happened. Magda had some idea in her head that her powers are evil and dark and that by hanging out with some Christian dumbasses that she'd somehow cleanse herself. Control over anything my ass." I heard a chair shift, assuming she'd sat down in one. Esme sighed again. "I'm staying. These kids need some sort of direction. Where are my grandsons? Edward hasn't gotten anyone pregnant yet, I see." I covered my mouth to prevent the laugh that escaped. "And I see Jasper is still with that little pixie girl. At least she's of a good line. I don't think I'd stand to see him marry some voodoo priestess."

"The boys are fine. Doing well. Carlisle has them trained well enough that their magic use isn't noticed by me anymore. It's quite nice, actually. I don't have to know now every time Edward's having sex."

"You've taught them about protection, I assume then? Being that you seem so casual about it," Fiona said. Insert eye roll.

"Obviously, since your observation that he hadn't gotten anyone pregnant yet was stated earlier."

"It was just a statement. Make sure he's not around with some slum, Esme. I don't need my grandson having a bastard. We all know how that shit works out." Fiona laughed.

"You know, eavesdropping is very naughty, Isabella," a voice startled me from behind. I jumped, letting out a small cry as I pushed away from the body behind me. A hard chest met my hands as I looked up. His smirk was evident on his face that he was quite proud in startling me.

"Don't you know that scaring people is rude!" I whispered. I pulled my hands back.

"Eavesdropping is as well," he smirked. He craned his neck behind him to look into the room that held Esme and Fiona. "Ah, my grandmother. Fabulous woman isn't she?"

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled, crossing my arms. He smiled down at me.

"She's not that bad. Get her mad though, and you'll end up slammed against a wall." He said. He pulled on my hand, walking down the hall. I grabbed it back from him.

"Don't touch me," I snarled, folding my arms across my chest. He chuckled.

"Fiery kitten, are we? Come on, I'll show you around the grounds and tell you about your schooling. I'm sure you're wondering what goes on here," he said, tilting his head. I shrugged, following him. He put his arm out for me to take, but I kept my arms crossed. He sighed, walking us back through the door I'd came in through the back.

"As you know, this is Cullen Manor. It's been in operation since 1721, when one of my great grandfather's established the plantation. He acquired it through the sugar plantations he ran down in Florida. He knew that with the Salem witch trials being fresh in memory, New Orleans was a great choice to establish residence. It was a fairly new settlement. The French had settled it and had their own things to worry about. Catholics. They seem to be blind to what we are, not as perspective as those assholes who burned those people at the stake in the 1600's. Anyway, in 1726, he married a French girl named Delphine LaLaurie. They had three daughters, all who inherited my grandfather's powers. They were killed, unfortunately. Hung, actually, right in the front of the house." He had his hands clasped behind him.

"Hung?"

"Yes, it was tragic, really. My grandfather was gone quite a lot on business, running to the north to check on his other investments, going to Florida for his sugar plantations. He wasn't home often and was unaware of his wife's, my grandmother's deeds. She had a habit of torturing her slaves. Disgusting, really. She was unaware of my grandfather's power. She'd have her slave's spleens cut out of them, bathing in the blood that it witheld." I shuddered.

"That's disgusting," he looked down at me, continuing our walk through the ground. Beautiful landscaped flowers were everywhere. The sun was setting.

"Yes. Well, she'd do torturous things to them. She once cut off the head of one of my grandfather's bulls and put it over the head of one of her trapped slaves, chaining him in the basement. She apparently had wanted a matador. Insane woman, she was. Anyway, she did this and that seemed to be the last straw. The slave had a lover, Marie Laveau. She was displeased, as anyone would be, with my grandmother's doings. So, she rallied the slaves up and started a rebellion. Her daughter's were hung right up in front of the house. She watched them die. Legend has it, she cursed my grandmother with eternal life. Apparently, not, since, as we can see, she's not here today." Edward chuckled. He had the sleeves of his green shirt rolled up. "No one ever found my grandmother's body. I think Laveau probably burned her somewhere and put the ashes in the swamp. That'd be the best bet."

"What happened to the slaves? The ones who rebelled?" I asked as we walked. Trees overhung us now. Willow trees. Beautiful, their leaves hanging low, hitting the ground.

"My grandfather found out and was furious. Not so much of the rebellion, but because of what his wife had been doing while he was gone. How he never knew, I don't know. I'm sure he had some inkling of what was happening. He was a warlock afterall. He was distraught to find his daughter's had been killed. They were in their teens and he had been planning to marry them off. The slaves that had taken their lives were killed. He had inquiries as to where his wife was, but never found her, obviously. He was in his sixties by then. He remarried a woman from the North Carolina colony. She bore him one son before he died a few years later. His name was James. He went on to marry, had four children. In the 1860's, the Civil War had broken out, causing chaos throughout the south. This plantation stood, being a hospital to many soldiers, Union and Confederate alike. My great great grandmother wasn't biased. She'd even released her slaves on their own accord. Many chose to stay. She was a gentle woman. Their descendents to this day are the ones who are on our staff. She'd had children, one being my great grandfather. He moved to Chicago after the war and established residence there. That's actually where I was born," he looked down at me. We continued our walk along a swamp, the sun now set. "So, my grandmother was born in the forties. My great grandfather was quite old at this point, obviously. Fiona seemed to have free reign over the region. She didn't keep her strength secret. She had my mother and they moved down here, back onto the plantation. Fiona restored the place to it's former glory. My mother was on a business trip after she'd graduated University for Interior Design. She didn't have much of a taste for the life my grandmother lived. She was in Chicago when she met my father. He's actually a doctor, working at the hospital there in Chicago. Well, he happened to have came from a powerful family in Europe full of people like us. They married and had Jasper and I. In 1990, speculation was rising with people who were suddenly popping up, doing things normal people couldn't do. My mother and father decided to start the school, a way to hush people and a way to teach those with power, control. It stopped the burnings. We have sixty people here now, most who will be leaving next week though."

"Why? Why are they leaving?" I asked. His features were illuminated in the moonlight, his copper hair shining against the light.

"Well, Fiona is sending them to another place up north. In Alaska, actually. Well, and some to France. The authorities are starting to ask questions. They've been noticing the amount of people on the grounds lately. This is the largest number of students Esme's ever had ." He smirked. "It will just be a dozen or so of us left here. I'm done with school, however. Classes at Harvard start in a month."

"You're leaving?" I asked. I don't know why I got an unhappy feeling.

"Are you growing fond of me, Miss Swan?" He asked, stepping towards me. I inhaled the Armani cologne that he was wearing, my knees shaking slightly. He smirked.

"No, I'm just shocked that you're in college," I replied. He laughed.

"I'm 23, Bella. I_ should_ be in college. Actually, I'll be entering for my last term in Law School. I'll be done in December." He said. 23. Holy Jesus. That's bullshit. No wonder he looked so masculine. He was a man for Christ sakes.

"Law School?"

"They don't make college classes called 'How to Ride Your Broomstick' and 'Potions 101', Bella," he laughed. My face went red. He was infuriating.

"I didn't mean it like that, asshole," I said, walking away from him. His hand grabbed for mine, pulling me to him. Our faces were inches apart. "I'm jailbait you know," I whispered, pushing against his chest. He held me to him.

"No one has to know," he replied just as soft as I whispered. Fire erupted when his fingers touched mine, the our fingers lacing together. Our breathing was labored and I wondered if he was going to kiss me or not. Just do it all ready! He pulled back, a smirk on his beautiful face again. Asshole. "Do you want me to kiss you, Isabella?" The way he said my name made my panties melt.

"No...yes...I don't know," I sighed, frustrated. Our foreheads were touching at this point.

"Do you want me to touch you Isabella?" He asked. My breath caught in my throat. Fuck yes! You could breathe on me for all I cared, you beautiful man!

"I-"

"Edward!" A woman's voice yelled. We both looked up. We were no longer by the swamp, but by the foutain I'd been standing by earlier in the evening. How did we get here? "Edward, what are you doing?" It was Esme, Fiona smirking behind her, another cigarette in hand. We both looked at her, snatching my hands from his. The fire that burned on my fingers was intense.

"I was showing Bella around the grounds, giving her a history of the place," Edward smiled, walking towards her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure. Bella, are you ok?" She asked me, approaching me. It was Fiona's turn to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I nodded. She smiled.

"I just don't want my son corrupting you just yet. We've yet to teach you anything," she laughed. Oh, Edward could corrupt me all he wants. On the floor. In his bed. On the roof. No, he was an asshole. A womanizer, as Jasper would put it. I wasn't going to be a notch on the bed post of Edward Cullen. Not that I'd mind. It was probably a very sexy bed post. But I didn't need distractions at this point in my life. Not with someone who was a waiting syphilis bomb, anyway. Esme walked up to Fiona, leaving Edward and I alone. Esme had given Edward a 'look'. I didn't know what that look meant, but in my book, women who gave their children that look said 'Don't test me'.

"Well, then, Bella. You know everything you need to know about the manor." He approached me again.

"Your mother said no funny business," I glared, as he grabbed for my hand again. "Don't you respect your mom?" I asked.

"I'm not dong anything funny," he smirked. Damn that face. He leaned down to kiss my hand. "Although, if you'd like to have fun with me, I can surely arrange that." I pulled my hand back, his lips pretty much searing an invisible brand into my skin.

"You're three years older than me and in college, Edward. I don't think that rolling with the minors is exactly a mature thing to do." I replied sharply.

"Mature? Oh, I'm very mature. Because I like pussy of the underage sorts on occassion doesn't make me any less. I've had my fair share of college brood, but their fucking time clocks are ticking that the minute I'm finished, they're planning a damn wedding." I chuckled.

"And what about those teenage girls, then? Don't they fall in love with you and plan theirs as well?" I asked. His eyes were a different shade of green now.

"Yes, but it's not as serious. I'm a loveable man, what can I say?" Edward was full of himself. And he had a right to be, but I wouldn't be telling him that.

"Oh yes, so charming," I rolled my eyes. In truth, he wouldn't even have to speak to me and I'd swoon.

He sighed. "Anyway, it's not like we could have anything serious anyway. I don't need that in my life right now." He ran his hand through his unruly hair.

"Who said anything about being serious?" I asked. Oops.

"So, you do want me?" My back was turned towards him at this point, his hand snaking around my waist. "I can make you feel good Isabella," he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Um, I just meant-"

"That you wanted me," his fingers were rubbing circles on the exposed flesh of my hip under my hoodie. "Say it, Isabella, you want me." His finer traced the top of my jeans. "You need this," he kissed my ear. Tingling erupted from my head, making my legs feel like jello.

"You're full of yourself, you know that?" I asked, suddenly whipping around to face him. "This is what you do. You woo girls into fucking you, and then you just leave them. Not that I'd really want to be with a pig like you anyway, but still. That's what you do, Eward Cullen. You woo the fuck out of them and then just leave them." I snarled, poking a finger into his hard chest. His head went back as he laughed.

"Is the wooing working, at least?" He asked. "Are you wet between those delicious looking thighs of yours?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, because, honestly, he was dead on. But at the same time, his arrogance irritated me. I couldn't wait to relay all of this to Pongo who was probably pissed by now that he hadn't gotten his catnip. I'd surely hear it once I got back to my room.

"Yes, it's working. But that doesn't mean shit. I'm wet like fucking Niagra Falls, but that doesn't mean I'm giving you a taste. You're a walking syphilis farm. I don't need that shit all up in my vagina, fucking it up. I've barely used it. I don't need it destroyed because I wanted a good fuck. Call me in a couple years after it's been thoroughly used. Maybe then, I'll let you at least look at it." And with that, I walked back into the house, leaving Edward Cullen standing by the fountain.


	4. Thirty-seven

BPOV

_August 18, 2004_

I rubbed my wrist as I let the a water wash over my body. I was sore from the rigorous activities of the past few days. I'd been slammed on the ground, ceiling and walls more times than I'd like to count. My body was bruised and sore. I winced as my fingers traced the black and blue mark on my rib cage. Fiona was on some trip about defending ourselves, always aware of what was to come. I'd yet to catch onto her brutal attacks and when they were coming. Rose had had her fair share of beatings as well. She seemed to be more agile than I though, calmly placing herself gracefully to her feet whenever Fiona tried an assault on her. Alice as well. Alice was graceful and small. Jessica and Angela however, were brutally bruised far worse than me. Edward and Jasper had joined us for our first meetings last. They could both easily deflect Fiona's assaults, sometimes sending them back to her. To say High School was simple down here would be a lie. We were constantly getting stares and glares from students at school. It was either because of the bruises on our bodies or the fact that we looked so out of place in this southern city, but either way, we were not welcomed. It was ok, we managed to stay in our tight knit pack we'd become over the past weeks. Counselors knew not to ask questions about the marks we showed up with. I'm sure that was another Fiona doing. Esme, she'd stay in the shadows when we were up against Fiona. I'm sure she had issues with this, but she never said anything. Esme would show us other things that we were to know once Fiona was finished. Sometimes we never even got to Esme we were so badly beaten. Esme had a passion for potion making. She said she'd perfected the most beautiful healing potion over the years and thankful we were for that. Our bruises disappeared usually within the day after taking her nectar. Alice had seemingly caught on incredibly well to Esme's skilled potion making. Esme seemed pleased with this. Me, not so much. I burned everything. Ok, well, I made everything explode but same difference, right? I turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and wrapping myself in the deep purple colored towel that lay on the sink. I sighed, leaning against the sink. Wincing, I pushed myself back. These bruises needed to leave soon.

"Bella?" Fiona called from outside the door. I closed my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked, wrapping the towel tighter around my body. The door opened as Fiona waked into my room. Something about this woman made me feel tiny and invisible.

"Wrists still hurt?" She asked, lighting a cigarette. This lady had a problem. She sat on my bed, crossing her legs and blowing the smoke out of her mouth.

"They're ok," I replied, grabbing a pair of jeans out of my closet along with a shirt. Going into the bathroom to change, I came out, wrapping my wet hair into a messy pony tail.

"Girl, you have a lot ahead of you," she sighed.

"Obviously. I don't have as much practice as the others," I murmed, taking the large plush chair in the corner of my room. I put my fluffy pink slippers on, pulling my feet underneath me. Fiona smiled.

"Well, yes. It's unfortunate that that wretched mother of yours couldn't accept her own responsibility and teach you the ways of the coven. I figured she'd never amount to much when she was younger. Always chasing men and worrying about them. A waste of talent." I nodded. She was right. My mother wasn't exactly the greatest woman. She never did much with me anyways and all I could remember of her was the whiskey smell that constantly floated off of her. Fiona took another drag of her cigarette. "I need your help." She said, looking up at the ceiling. What would Fiona need my help for? She managed to totally decimate our bodies everyday.

"For what?" I asked.

"I have...an old friend I'm looking for. I understand you have a certain cat that talks to you?" She asked, her eyebrow going up. I nodded. "Pongo is his name?" She chuckled. "Good old, Pongo."

"Wait, you know Pongo?" I asked. Pongo was somewhere on the grounds hunting mice. He'd be fat by the end of the year. Fiona chuckled.

"Pongo was my companion once, Bella. He's been around for centuries. Are you taking care of him? Oh boy, when they made that damn cat nip he was right on that. Crack for cats." I laughed softly.

"Sounds like Pongo." Fiona nodded.

"Well, he won't talk to me anymore. Upset about some bra burning brigade in the seventies. That's when he went with that damn Jenkins..." she looked off thoughtfully. Her head snapped back towards me. "I need him to tell you the whereabouts of an old friend. You'll do that for me?" It was more of a statement, an order, than it was a question.

"What old friend?"

Fiona smiled. "Just tell him the woman who doesn't sleep. He'll know. If you know what's good for the both of you, you'll do it." I nodded, knowing Fiona's fury was probably worse than the wall slinging's she'd been throwing at me for the past month. "Good girl. Now, how about we go downstairs. We can get some tea. I think Madeline just made some amazing peanut butter cookies."

"Oh, I love peanut butter!" I laughed, following her out of my room into the hall. Rose, Alice and I no longer had a huge suite to deal with since the house had shrunk in size. Edward was correct in the fact that Fiona would be sending some of the students away. The authorities began questioning Carlisle as to how sixty or so people could stay in the house, being that the blueprints for the house only had four bedrooms total on the plans. That was the reason for the other students being sent off elsewhere. Esme was heartbroken. She said she saw every student she had as her own and that it broke her heart to see them go. Carlisle said to keep questions at bay and to prevent our 'secret' from getting out, it had to be done. The only ones left at the house were Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Eric and I. To say the house felt empty was an understatement. Due to the lack of bodies, the house had in effect, shrank. The dining hall was smaller, only holding one table. The lounge area smaller as well, with a few couches scattered here and there. We were enrolled in a local High School to attend during the day with harsh threats from Fiona if we showed any sign of magical prowess while we were there. To say we were on our best behavior was dead on. Fiona struck fear into us. I could attest for her strength. There were only four bedrooms upstairs. Jessica and Angela took the one at the top of the stairs while Eric and Tyler took the bedroom on the east side of the house. That left Rose, Alice and I the remaining bedroom on the west side. It was a large room that could house three full beds. Closet space was a problem somewhat. Alice and Rose seemed to have enough clothes to outfit a small country, and because we could no longer use spells to enlarge anything anymore, we were reduced to me using a tall, eight drawer dresser in our room. It was fine with me. I didn't really have anything that needed to be hung up anyway.

I walked into the kitchen just as the maid, Madeline, was pulling cookies out of the oven. "Those look amazing, Madeline!" I smiled, leaning on the counter.

"Well, of course they are, suga'. I make only the best." She said, a smirk on her face.

"You should try her pecan pie. They're to die for!" Fiona said, lighting another cigarette.

"Miss Esme is going to yell at you, Miss Fiona. You know she don't like that smoke in the house," Madeline scolded.

"It's my house. Tell my bitch of a daughter that she can swallow it," Fiona snarled, blowing smoke out of her mouth. Footsteps were heard in the hallway as they rounded into the kitchen. "Edward, I see you still have an afinity for all things Italian." My head whirled around as the scent of his cologne met my nose. I twisted my body to look at him.

"I love Armani, grandmother. What can I say? He's the best," Edward chuckled, leaning against the counter in front of me. He turned his head to look at me, his green eyes smothering my breathing senses. "Bella," he smiled. His eyes went back to Fiona who was stirring coffee in a white mug.

"When do you leave for school?" She asked, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Next Sunday. Jasper left yesterday to get the frat house settled. He apparently can't let anyone have any sort of control," Edward sighed, running his hand through his messy hair.

"So I've heard," I muttered to myself. It wasn't secret that he and Alice were constantly going at it. Alice had told us that Jasper couldn't and wouldn't ever let her initiate anything or ever be on top. It frustrated her to no end. I played with the plates that were on the counter, the white crisp edges pressing against my fingers.

"I'm glad I don't have the sort of problems that Jasper has. I enjoy letting go on occasion," Edward smirked. Fiona let out a laugh.

"You are so much like your grandfather, Edward. Always trying to woo women with your witty comments." Fiona walked over towards the archway into the kitchen that led to the living room. "Don't let him fool you too much, Bella. He's a Cullen man. He may be my grandson, but heartbreak runs in his bones." She left the kitchen, coffee mug in hand.

"She's an old bat who doesn't know shit." I looked up at Edward as he stared out the window.

"I don't know, it seems partially right at least. I mean, didn't you get a last taste of Lauren last week before she left for Alaska?" I laughed. Lauren had been sent with Tanya to Alaska with the Olympic Coven to finish her training last week. She huffed and puffed and bitched after getting off the phone with her mother. Apparently, they were some distant relatives of hers and Alaska was their home of choice. She complained that she wouldn't get to wear anything 'cute' and that furry boots and layers didn't do her body justice. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"A man has needs, Bella. I'm not going to deny that we had a last roll in the hay. But that's it. I'm done with withces anyway. I swore myself off after Tanya."

"Tanya was like, a month ago Edward. You hooked up with Lauren last week," I frowned.

"A man has needs," he shrugged, grabbing a cookie off of the tray.

"So, you just fuck and go?" I asked, watching as he chewed on the cookie.

"Why not? Relationships are over rated. I mean, trying to constantly make the other person happy and being all lovely dovey...that shit isn't me. I don't do relationships. I don't do clingy." Edward said.

"Aren't you afraid of diseases and stuff though?" He laughed.

"No. I make sure that my shit is wrapped when I take the plunge into some chick."

"Well, you can still get stuff, Edward. What if the condom breaks?" I asked, grabbing a cookie.

"The condom doesn't break if you put it on the correct way, Bella." He rolled his eyes.

"How many?" I asked, chewing the delicious peanut butter cookie. These things were amazing!

"Mmm... a few..." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes this time. "How many is a few?"

"Why?" He asked, leaning further onto the counter. His face was a few inches from my own.

"I don't know. Just curious as to how many women the great Edward Cullen has bedded." In all honesty, I was curious. This man was beautiful beyond words and the way he talked, I'm sure his number was high up there. Higher than Jacob's, I'm sure.

"Well. how many guys have you fucked, Bella?" He asked. I coughed, choking on my cookie.

"Excuse me?" I asked, rubbing my neck.

"Well, if I'm going to tell you mine, you tell me yours first. It's only fair." He didn't move away from his leaning on the counter. He put his weight on his arms as he smirked at me. "Are you a virgin?"

"No!" I snarled, taking another bite out of my cookie.

"Well that's surprising," he replied.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Isabella. You seem so uptight...like you need a good fuck against a wall. No, wait. I bet you're one of those prude girls that always has to be fucked in a bed. And you probably whine and complain about the lights being on so that the guy can't see that glorious body of yours." His hand tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I am not uptight!" I smacked his hand away. "I am very experienced, Edward Cullen."

"Oh?" He asked, his eyebrow raising. "Then how many?" He asked, leaning back. He was now standing taller than I was and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Only those who I've slept with are privy to that information," I snarled, snatching another cookie. He grabbed my hand before I could reach it. My hand flinched at the contact his fingers made with my skin.

"Well, then I guess the same goes for those girls I've been with..." he smirked. His fingers played with the ring on my right hand. My dad had given it to me for my sixteenth birthday last year. It had my birthstone on it with a 'Always my angel' engraved into the band.

"Three." I spat out, snatching my hand away from him. The tingles were still there from his fingers and I rubbed my wrist. He smirked.

"Hm. I would've though you for a ten." And with that, he walked out of the kitchen. I followed him, stomping my feet as I chased after him.

"Edward Cullen, you are infuriating!" I yelled. "You tell me right now." I crossed my arms across my chest. He laughed, turning to face me. He was closer tan I'd like, but he was going to tell me. It was only fair. I had told him, now he had to tell me.

"Well, well,well. Someone is very pushy." He leaned against the wall, crossing one ankle over the other. A smirk, as always, graced his face.

"That's not fair that you get a girl all hot and bothered and then leave her like that. I want to know. I told you mine, you tell me yours, remember?" I asked, quoting him.

"Now you're throwing my words in my face? Are you going to make me eat them?" He walked towards me now. Contact erupted between the two of us, our chests touching at this point. My arms lay limp at my sides as his scent overwhelmed my nose. I looked up at him, glaring.

"You don't just get to know how many guys I've fucked without telling me yours."

"Well, I haven't fucked any guys, actually. I've never had the desire." I rolled my eyes

"That's not what I meant," I said. He pushed me against the wall, his arms trapping me as he circled them around my waist.

"What did you mean, Isabella? Enlighten me." He breathed against my neck. I went rigid as his lips made contact with my neck, sending jolts of electricity throughout my body. "You smell delicious, might I add." I swallowed, my pulse racing as his fingers drew small circles on my hips.

"This isn't fair, Edward." I moaned. His teeth made contact with my skin, nipping harshly.

"What's not fair?" He asked, his hands now tracing the top of my jeans.

"This." I breathed, my hands steadying on his arms.

"What? Tell me what's not fair." I could feel his smirk against my skin.

"Your-your hands" I stuttered. My hear was beating incredibly fast and I'm sure he could hear it. I'm sure the entire city of New Orleans could hear it.

"What about my hands?" His finger dipped into my jeans and he chuckled darkly. "Oh Bella, three guys huh? They must not have had much skill with the amount of jumping your doing at my touch." I growled, pushing my fist against his chest. He didn't move, only laughed. "What? Did they touch you like this?" He asked. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as his hand made its entrance into my panties. I moaned, gripping his arms, digging my nails into the flesh under his t-shirt. "Did they worship that nice body of yours with their hand?" He dipped inside the wet slits, his finger rubbing over my clit softly. "Or their tongues?" His tongue darted out to lick the spot her had just bitten.

"Edward...you...you need to stop. We can't do this here. Someone could-Oh my God." I tightened around his finger as he entered me.

"What did they do to you, Bella?" he breathed, pressing his body against me. I could feel the bulge in his jeans and threw my head back.

"They just fucked me," I hissed, praying that he didn't stop his fingers. I was getting so wet and so close.

"That's it? They didn't touch you like this? They didn't warm you up for their cocks?" He asked, biting my flesh again. I cried out this time. My legs started shaking as I pushed myself against his hands.

"Edward...please. Please." I begged. God, I sounded like a fucking whore. But I didn't care. His fingers were doing marvelous things to my nether regions and I didn't give two shits.

"Please what, Bella?" He asked. His breathing was even, unlike the pants coming from my mouth. He pressed his thumb hard against my clit as I arched my back, pressing my body further against him. His lips connected with mine in a fiery dance, our tongues fighting one another for dominance. I fisted his hair, pulling on it roughly as his finger pumped in and out of me furiously. "Come on, tell me. What do you want?" He asked, his movements slowing. I growled, hitching my leg around his waist, trying to create friction between his hand and my pussy.

"Please, make me cum, Edward. I need it so bad...ugh, just...fuck." I breathed, throwing my head back against the wall behind me. He smirked, bending his head to nip at my neck. His fingers sped up, curling into me. "Jesus!" I cried out as he bit down on my neck.

"Do you like this, Bella? Do you like feelings my fingers sliding in and out of you? Imagine if it was my cock, slowly teasing you as it entered that tight little pussy of yours. You'd clench around my dick, your walls begging me for more." He breathed in my ear. It was too much. I couldn't last any longer as my walls tightened around his fingers, my body shuddering around him. I moaned into his neck as he held me against the wall, my leg still around his waist. I hadn't had an orgasm in almost six months and that shit was amazing. I kept my eyes closed as he put my leg down, stepping away from me. I'm sure he had that damn smirk on his face.

"I hate you," I hissed, trying to stop my breathing. My body was on fire and I needed more. I wanted more.

"No you don't, Bella." Yep, I opened my eyes and there was that smirk. My eyes went down to the bulge still evident in his pants and he turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?"I asked. This wasn't over, it couldn't be. I needed to have him burried inside my for the rest of eternity. If his dick was as good as his fingers, I would never be able to walk again.

"Thirty-seven." He said, his body retreating towards the back patio. I started to follow but Alice's voice interrupted me.

"Bella! Oh my God, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." She said, jumping as she hugged me. I shuffled my hand through my hair, hoping she didn't see or hear anything earlier.

"Um, well, Fiona said Madeline made cookies so-"

"Oh, I know. They're the best aren't they?" Her eyes sparkled as a smile broke on her face. Suddenly she frowned. "Are you ok, Bella? You look flushed? Are you coming down with something?" She asked, touching my forehead. I vigorously shook my head no.

"No, no. I feel fine." I choked out. She smiled again, taking my hand the opposite direction of where Edward had just went. "Um, actually, Alice, I was going to go-"

"Oh, nonsense, Bella. We have to go shopping. Don't you remember the ball this weekend?" Alice smiled. "The commissioner has one every year and every year we all go. Carlisle is friends with him and donates a lot of money to the city. The food is amazing but the dresses, oh my goodness, the dresses!" She shrieked. I rolled my eyes, my body reluctantly following Alice.


	5. Closet Skeletons

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I wish I could get a Beta or something to help edit and help with story structure! I have this all plotted out, but, it's hard to try to put tons and tons of stuff in sometimes when I'm a writing roll. Please keep up the reviews as I continue to edit. I plan on getting this story into present day 2013, but right now, it's taking place in 2004, if any of you are confused on this chapter.**

* * *

_August 31, 2004._

Pongo laid on the edge of my bed as I fiddled on my laptop, my head resting on a pillow propped against my headboard. Rose and Alice were out shopping again and I couldn't stand the thought of the little demon who claimed herself to be Alice to drag me through another store. Pongo's tail swished from side to side and he contemplated our conversation.

"Fiona is nothing but a calloused bitch, Bella. I was her companion for many years until she thought it'd be funny to try to push one of her former classmates into a damn bonfire." I moved my laptop from my view, peeking around the screen.

"She did what?" I asked, laughing softly. "Why would she try to push someone into a bonfire?"

His eyes narrowed. "Because apparently, this woman tried sleeping with her boyfriend. Well, I beg to differ. I told Fiona that her boyfriend was no good for her. He was the one who tried sleeping with the woman, not the other way around."

"So what does that have to do with this 'Lady who never sleeps' or whatever?" I continued my internet search. Mr. Banner had given us assignments in Biology for some semester long project that I had no excitement over completing. I had to find ten different organisms to catalog and write essays about them. It was going to be my death.

"No, I'm not helping her with that. It's bad enough I've been a cat for well over five hundred years, I'm not about to piss off the powers that be with any sort of help to that woman." His tail twitched.

"Well, what's so bad about it?" I shrugged. "Is it like a painting or something?" I asked, scrolling through the current page I was on. Box jellyfish? Hm, maybe that would be a good subject matter.

"No, it certainly is not." He scoffed. "It's...lord, I wish I'd just told you all this when you were younger so that you wouldn't have all these questions now. It's so exhausting." He rolled his eyes. I did the same, shrugging as I continued my search. So far, I had box jellyfish and I needed one other invertebrate. "The lady...well, she isn't the most desirable thing you'd want to deal with, that's for sure. She's a cursed woman. She doesn't sleep because, well, she's cursed."

"So, that means?" He sighed.

"You just don't want me to help Fiona find said lady. It's not a good idea." He replied.

"Well, she seemed pretty threatening. I mean, what if she tries to kill us or worse, turns _me_ into a cat?" I asked. He let out a chuckle.

"I can't die, Bella."

"Because that helps me so much," I scoffed. "Seriously, what is it that she's looking for? That she would need from getting information out of you or having you tell her where this thing is?" I asked. Pongo kept quiet. "Pongo?" He meowed, pouncing over to the window sill.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not about to unleash hell just because some witch sends a threatening vibe." And with that, he was out the window, probably to hunt more mice. I grumbled, going back to my search. What could possibly be so terrible that Pongo wouldn't help Fiona out? Opening another tab on Firefox, I started a search. 'The lady who does not sleep' provoked a series of results, five relating to the same woman. Delphine LaLaurie. Wasn't that Edward's grandmother from years and years back? I clicked on the first link.

_Born in New Orleans, Lalaurie married Edward Cullen. She ran in the social circles of New Orleans until April 10, 1834, when rescuers responding to a fire at her mansion discovered bound slaves within the house who showed evidence of torture of various period. Her husband, Edward, returned home after a business trip to discover his wife missing and daughter's dead from hanging. Distraught, he went on search for her, never finding her. Rumors swirled that a curse had been placed upon her, damning her for eternal life. The woman in question for the curse, Marie Laveau, was said to have cursed LaLaurie. Laveau never owned up to the rumors, laughing them off until her death in 1881. LaLaurie, before marrying Edward Cullen, had a residence in New Orleans that sits on Royal Street. To this day, it's a monument to New Orleans and visitors go through daily. The Cullen residence remains occupied by Cullen's successors, his grand daughter running a school for the gifted on the premises in the Old Plantation House. Esme Cullen married a very distant cousin from England, Carlisle Cullen in 1980. They have two sons, Edward Cullen (b. June 20, 1981) and adopted Jasper Whitlock (b. September 14, 1984)._

I felt like I was intruding on family secrets. Not that it was a secret, it was on a page dedicated to the LaLaurie mansion on the internet, but still. Had Edward wanted me to know any of this? It seemed he left so much out, just sort of regurgitating what this website said when he walked me on the grounds the other night. I jumped when I heard footsteps out in the hall. Quickly closing the screen, I tried to not act fidgety as Alice walked into the room, her face pale.

"Hey Alice," I greeted. "You look like shit." I smiled. She looked up, her eyes sullen.

"Do I? I feel like shit," she sighed, throwing herself on her bed. "Fiona dragged my ass all over the damn town when she found Rose and I at a boutique looking for stuff to add to our costumes. She told Rose to stay behind. She demanded I keep my senses out for any 'voices'. It was fucking torture."

"Voices?" I asked.

She leaned up on her elbows, rolling onto her stomach to look at me sitting on my bed. "If I concentrate, I can hear the past voices that walked the Earth. Kind of like a clairvoyant, only, I can control it. She threatened harm if I didn't help her. She dragged my downtown to Royal Street to that damn LaLaurie mansion that Esme won't go near. Said she needed to help some dead slave. Whatever..." She sighed. My ears perked up as my face went hot.

"Dead slave? Are you sure?" I asked. It was interesting that Fiona would enlist Alice in such a chore after just finishing my conversation with Pongo.

"Yes, some damn woman. She sounded muffled and I got out of there as soon as I showed her where the screams were coming from. It was wretched." Alice snapped. "Said something about a cat being useless? I don't know, just that lady needs fucking help. She's sick."

"What was her name?" I asked, playing with the mousepad on my laptop. Alice growled.

"I don't know, Bella. Like I said, I got the fuck out of there. That shit is energy draining. Edward's damn grandmother really knew how to fuck people up, that's for sure. Good riddance she died the way she did." Alice said, slowly walking towards our bathroom.

"I thought they never found her?" I asked. Alice turned to me.

"Marie Laveau left some journal to Edward's grandfather, well, to his descendent since the old man was dead when Laveau passed in 1881. Said she was burried alive. She suffocated in her own filth. Serves her right." Alice said. I nodded, going back to my project research. One thing was for sure. Edward's family seemed to have a lot of skeletons in their closet and I was going to get to the bottom of it. If Fiona was searching for some corpse that was supposedly cursed, or in this case, actually cursed, it could result in no good. And if she was using Alice to do her dirty work after figuring out that Pongo wasn't going to help her, than that couldn't be good either.


	6. Indescretions

_September 1, 2004_

EPOV

I slammed my head against the wall of the shower. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since I had seen _and_ touched Bella. This girl was driving me insane. Mother had me go on some bullshit excursion to England when I got back from my incident in the hallway with Bella. I figured mother knew, it was her way of keeping us seperated. I had to give her credit, she even knew the type of man I was. But, I don't really give two shits. I needed to see Bella tonight. There was something about her presence that just intoxicated me to the point of euphoria.

England had been...interesting. I had to go to meet the coven there because they were having some uprising's in their group there. Emmett had gone with me, bitching about how he was getting cockblocked by his aunt. I silently agreed with him. One more day and I would've had that beautiful brunette lying in my bed, begging for release just as she had against that wall in the hallway. The coven in England was now three members short. We had disposed of them like the little shits that they were. In this world, we couldn't afford to have our secrets get out. There were people out there who wanted us gone. Most of the people wanting us gone were from some cult of Free Mason's who thought they were the master's of the universe. Yeah, ok. They didn't know shit and if they had a morsel of the power I had, they'd jizz their pants. Fucking old men. Always trying to get in the way. But, they would get to investigate more into roads that would never lead them to us because Emmett and I had done a fine job in disposing their informants. They hadn't given away too much information, which made my father happy. The England coven was where he had descended from, before meeting my mother. He joined the coven in New Orleans when he married my mother, creating a tough alliance between the two groups seperated by an ocean. Father was some sort of distant cousin of my mother, like seventh or eighth. I for one would not be keeping my shit in the family.

I turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I would be leaving for Harvard on Sunday. Today was Thursday. I needed to see Bella before I left. One last time before the real world took me over. I looked over at my calendar on the wall, noting that the Comissioners Ball was on Saturday. Surely she'd be attending. Alice wouldn't let her get out of it. I stood in front of the mirror on my wall.

"Call Jasper." My phone opened, the dial tone breaking the silence of the room. There were a few seconds that lapsed as I motioned for my jeans to come over.

"Jasper," his smooth voice answered. I stepped into my jeans.

"Jasper, how well do you know Bella?" I asked, pulling one of my Beetles t-shirts over my head.

"I don't know, not well apparently. Alice runs with her. Why?" He sounded disgruntled. I rolled my eyes.

"Is Alice going to the ball on Saturday?"

"Didn't mother tell you to stay away from Swan?" He asked with a soft chuckle. I glared into the mirror.

"It doesn't matter. Will Alice be at the ball?"

"Edward, I don't think it's smart to be messing with someone seven years younger than you, especially one that's not even legal." Jasper was pissing me off.

"Like that's ever stopped me? Besides, I just need a quick roll to get her out of my system. That's what always gets these girls out of my head," I smirked into the mirror, running my hands through my messy hair.

"Her dad's the Chief of Police."

"Again, not a concern. Besides, he's two thousand miles away. Like he's ever going to find out."

"I don't know man, this doesn't sound like a good idea. Your mom says to stay away from her, she's illegal and her dad's a cop. Three strikes man." I could hear him typing on his computer. Of course Jasper would help me, as always. I saw him getting on the computer to pull up Alice's IM. I smiled.

"Obviously you don't seem to be against helping me out, Jazz." My mind went black and I growled.

"Damn it, Edward. You need to stop doing that shit!" He spat out. I laughed.

"You need to remember to turn off your mind, fucker." I was good. I was the best. Yeah, I didn't use my power for the best things, but they helped me out.

"Well, why exactly do you need me if you're going to just abuse your power anyway to get into my head? And why can't you just use that shit to get into Alice's or better yet, Bella's head to see if she's going? And anyway, why don't you-"

"Jasper, knock it off with the questions. You're pissing me off. You know very well I like a challenge and I'm not going to put suspicions on Alice when that little Pixie figures everything out and will keep Bella at bay. That's why I need to middle man this shit." I snarled. He sighed, a beep emitting from my phone telling me Alice had responded to his question.

"She'll be there. She also is bitching about grandmother. Apparently the old bitch dragged her over to grandmother's house to help some slaves." My head turned to look at my phone. I grabbed it in midair as I pulled it to my ear.

"Why would she be doing that? Our family doesn't go over there," I whispered. Jasper typed once more.

"I don't know. Maybe she's having a change of heart and doesn't want to be blacklisted by the rest of the world's coven's? I mean, helping some dead slaves seek ultimate rest isn't a terrible thing, Edward. But I don't like her using Alice to do it. Alice gets overwhelmed by that shit. She doesn't have complete control yet." Jasper said. I nodded.

"Hmm...I'll have to figure it out. Grandmother is the best of us. It won't be easy trying to figure out what she's up to."

"Did you know she killed some plastic surgeon in New York last week?" Jasper asked, clicking through his computer. I squinted my eyes in thought.

"No...that's not on national news? Why would she be so brazen to do that?"

"Well, the article I'm reading here isn't exactly naming names but it's got Fiona all over it.. They said he jumped from the window of his office building and was smashed into the pavement. What they found of him was marked in purple ink. That's a Fiona signature, isn't it?" Jasper asked. I looked down at my hand, pondering this revelation.

"But why would grandmother kill a man who was helping her? Dr. Brans wasn't it?" I asked, shuffling around my room.

"Yeah, that's what it says. Maybe he botched her most recent face lift?" Jasper chuckled. No, this wasn't humorous. My grandmother was stupid enough to attack someone elite and even left a trace.

"Don't laugh, Jasper. This is serious. She left a trace. Not even that, but someone in the news has died. This can't happen." I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"What do you think she did it for?" He asked. I heard him clicking his mouse more.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it isn't good." My grandmother was a force. She didn't do the best things. Actually, I never remember her doing anything good with her powers. The rumors ran that she had killed the previous generation's Supreme before her and had taken her powers. That was not allowed in our coven rules. We did not kill one another nor did we attack elder's. Now, she had probably killed this surgeon in New York. I went through my mind, his image coming to view. He had three children and a wife, all mourning in black as they stood over a grave. His family would need compensation. I noted to my phone, my own personal assistant, and had a text sent to Carlisle, my father. Minutes later, my phone was ringing. My father.

"Edward, Jasper informed you of the news?" His voice came through. I sat on my bed.

"Why would grandmother kill Dr. Brans?" I asked, laying on my bed.

"I'm trying to figure that out. Your mother doesn't know of this, Edward. Just myself, Jasper and I. Jasper I assume found out through that damned internet?" He asked. I laughed. My father hated computers. In fact, he had some old school trac phone from the nineties. He refused to upgrade.

"Are you going to tell her?" I asked. Mother didn't have the intuitive senses that my father and I had. Actually, mother didn't have much. She was amazing at making elixirs and had a keen eye for design, which I'm sure was no magical power. She would stay in the dark with this news until someone mentioned it to her. Even my mother never approached a computer. Her and my fater were a great couple.

"No. Not until we figure out what is going on with this mess. Fiona knows to never leave marks. And she has now...if you have to cut into school to deal with Mason's, I will surely make sure she knows that this is unacceptable." I nodded.

"Understood."

"Speaking of school," he said, changing the subject, "You'll be done this semester, correct?" He asked.

"Yes. And then I talked to Mr. Yorkie, Eric's father. He said I could partner in Chicago after graduation if I wished. I'm thinking about it. It'd be a change from bayou's."

My father chuckled. "No more alligator's for you, I assume?" I smirked.

"No. It would be cold though. If I take the board's in January, I should have results by February. Then I'll apply for the partnership. He says it should be a cinch getting in."

"And then?" He asked. My father had high expectations and great plans.

"And then, find a suitable wife, have a child, run for Senate there. Win, run for president, win. Conquer the world." I said sternly.

"You're well rehearsed. And please, Edward. No one with a dirty background. We don't need scandal when we take the White House." He laughed. "When you get to Campus on Sunday, try to stay away from any sluts. This is the beginning of your career. No more whore's."

"Understood, father." I nodded. He hung up as did I and I sighed. No more sluts or whore's after this Saturday. Bella wouldn't exactly be considered a whore or a slut and I'd be done with any scandal after Saturday. I was allowed to have a little fun. I was a Cullen. We **_always_** had fun.

* * *

BPOV

_September 3, 2004_

Alice stuck another pin in the wig on my head, hitting my scalp once more. "Ouch. Damn it, Alice. Can't you just pull this into some coif you summon it into?" I asked.

She tsked. "No. We don't use magic on perfection. The power's never get this stuff right." She said sternly. We all looked ridiculous. 'Return to Versailles' was this year's theme. We all wore hooped skirts that barely made any room for us to walk and the dresses we wore were heavy as hell. Why we couldn't just wear damn costume's from Party City were beyond me. Alice said we had to be authentic and wearing eighty pound dresses were apparently as authentic you could get. Rose's boobs were practically falling out of her dress. Her dress was crimson red silk with lace flowing in rivers down the front of her dress. Small white bows adorned the bottom of her skirt and she looked majestic. Her wig was all ready on and she huffed, applying red lipstick to her lips.

"You know Alice, you get too into this shit every damn year." Rose said. Rose wasn't used to having to do her makeup manually. She usually stood in front of the mirror, her face going through different shades of makeup as she summoned it. It was my ultimate goal to get that shit down. Every time I tried, I ended up looking like a drag queen on Sunset.

"It's fun. I'm hoping to get into fashion design at the end of the school year when I graduate."

"We know, Alice. Ultimate goal is to be best friends with Versace." Rose rolled her eyes. She pulled back from the mirror, puffing her lips out. "Couldn't we have done a shorter dress at least? I'm all ready hot as hell." She grumbled.

"No, Rose. Unlike you, we don't appreciate looking like hookers." Alice replied shortly. I snickered. These two were hysterical. Alice had a black wig on that was speckled with little birds all throughout it. It had light puffs of pink throughout it that she had put powder on. The white wigs didn't look right on Alice so she opted for a black. Unfortunately for Rose and I, we had to done crazy high white wigs. My was left plain thank Jesus. All Alice said she'd do was add some powder to it just as she'd done to hers. The corset I had on made me feel suffocated. I had chosen a navy blue dress with black lace that adorned the front. It was uncomfortable. I couldn't imagine Marie Antoinette wearing these constantly. This exact reason may have been why she stopped wearing corset's shortly into her reign as queen.

"Hold still, Bella, or we'll be late." Alice hissed. She was a fire cracker that was for sure. Alice chose a white dress, accented with of course, pink. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Alice was so bubbly that nothing would ever suit her other than the color pink. It was disgusting.

"Well, stop poking my scalp. I'll be surprised if I have any feeling left in it." I muttered. Too bad I couldn't cross my arms. My breasts felt exposed. Any minute I felt like my nipple was going to just jump out. She glared at me, stepping back.

"There. All done, priss." She smiled, admiring her work. I glared, slowly standing up. My neck hurt like hell with the weight of this damn thing. Rose handed me my mask after putting hers on.

"Ready ladies?" Alice asked, opening the door to our room. Rose and I each gave a knowing look, slowly following Alice out of the room. The house was in full swing, decorated to resemble the Palace of Versailles. Note to Self: Make trip to Paris before death. I almost died as we got to the bottom of the stairs. This all felt so real. The server's had apple cider on golden trays, offering them to the minor's at the party. I saw other's with champagne flute's, all talking to one another. The men and women all looked stunning.

"Miss Swan, I must say, you look ravishing this evening." A silk voice whispered behind me. I knew that voice. I knew the owner of that voice had the most beautiful finger's that my vagina had ever had the honor of meeting. I quickly turned around, Rose and Alice flocking somewhere out onto the courtyard. The mask that covered his face only highlighted the green eyes that hid behind it. He wore a black silk vest, cream colored pants covering what I knew were very strong, muscular legs.

"As yourself," I nodded to him. My heart pounded, my memory going back to two weeks ago when he had me pinned against the wall not far from us. He held his arm out for me to take, and believe me, I almost dry humped that thing. He smirked.

"How have you been?" He asked, taking a flute off of one of the tray's that a server offered. I looked straight ahead as he led us out the french door's onto the patio. It was breathtaking. I turned my head in the direction of a giggle. Alice was on who I only assumed to be Jasper, his neck in the crook of her neck.

"I've been better," I replied as he led us onto the grass. Fireworks were going off and I could make out Carlisle and Esme talking to some man on the far corner of the patio. Edward quickly turned us in the opposite direction.

He chuckled. "I'm sure." His voice was deep and melodic. Parts of me wanted to hate Edward Cullen. Others wanted to jump his balls. "You didn't follow me, Isabella." He stated. I grumbled, quietly scolding Alice.

"I didn't have the urge. Afterall, I got mine." I smirked. His grip tightened on my hand, my arm looped through his with no option of pulling back.

"Yes...indeed you did." He snarled. We were away from the crowd now, the trees overhead, lit up with lights. My shoes hit grass and I thanked the Gods that I chose flats over the heels Alice wanted me to wear.

"And, besides, aren't you a little old to be chasing tail?" I chuckled, pulling away from his grasp. I could see his teeth grind.

"I'm not chasing anything." He stated. "Afterall, you're here aren't you? I didn't have to chase you." His face held a smug smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm here because you basically dragged me here, Edward."

"You look stunning tonight," he sighed, going over to lean against a tree. His hair was unruly as ever and I'm sure if Alice actually looked at him she'd be in a fit about him not wearing one of the atrocious wigs she forced onto Jasper's head earlier in the evening.

"Oh please, you say that to all the girls," I retorted. He took his mask off revealing a very stone faced Edward. My breath caught but I swallowed it quickly. He wasn't getting to me this time. Not tonight.

"Maybe, but it's exceptionally true with you tonight." He smirked. Still leaning against the tree, he beckoned me to him with his finger. We were draped in the shadows of the branches that reached down to the ground.

"No, I'm good. I won't be woo'd into submission." He was in front of me quickly, his hands on my waist and back.

"Submission would suit you well, dear." He whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly, my hands on his chest. I pushed back slightly, my face looking up at him. He ripped my mask off, disgarding it on the ground.

"Alice is going to kick your ass," I whispered harshly, glad that the atrocious thing was off of me. He smirked, his eyes twinkling in the dim light around us.

"She won't lift a finger." His lips were on my neck before I could stop him. I let a small moan escape my lips as I grabbed for his hair. "Bella...you're so beautiful." He breathed against my neck, his tongue licking the spot he just bit down on.

"Edward, shut up," I breathed. My hands clawed at his chest as they snaked towards his neck. He chuckled, crashing his lips onto mine. There goes my control. I promised myself I wouldn't end up in this situation again. His tongue dueled with mine and I greedily let him in. He shoved me against a tree, pressing his body onto mine roughly.

"Don't tell me to shut up," he snarled, pulling my dress up. I smacked his hands away and he grabbed them, holding them above me.

"I'll do as I please," I hissed, his knee parting my legs. He held my hands with one hand as he shoved my dress up.

"No, you'll do as I please," he smiled, leaning down to kiss me once more. His hands stroked the inside of my thighs, his fingers begging for entrance. Could I do this? I don't think I could. I can't let this man have his way with me, against a tree no less. I tried breaking from him, but his grip was firm. "Stay put, Isabella. We don't want you getting hurt." He whispered, licking my ear. His voice was making my panties wet and I'm sure they'd never be dry again.

"We can't do this here," I mumbled against his neck as he hoisted me up against the harsh tree bark, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"Sure we can. No one's around, they're all at that dumb party." He smirked, nipping at my chin. My wig had to be in shreds at this point. Alice was going to be so pissed.

"People are going to know."

"So, let them." He laughed, pulling back from my neck to look at me. My face was flushed and I could feel his erection through the thin pants he was wearing. I involuntarily bucked my hips against his. "You want this as much as I do, Isabella." He smirked, his fingers massaging my calf. He pressed harder into me.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that we're out here against a tree when anyone could walk up and catch us." I said breathlessly.

"That's the thrill of it," he panted. His finger found its way to my core, playing with my panties. I moaned again, seeking relief. My body was on fire at this point.

"We shouldn't do this. You're so much older than me-"

"With so much more experience," he breathed. I jumped slightly when his cold finger danced over my clit. He pulled back abruptly as a voice erupted out of the shadows.

"Edward? Is that you?" It was Fiona's voice. She let out a chuckle as he set me down, his back turned to me now.

"Grandmother...what are you doing out here?" He asked. She was in a black dress, the bodice pressing her breasts up harshly. She laughed.

"Taking a walk. I've discovered an old friend." She pulled the branches aside, revealing a woman standing beside her who looked scared as hell.


	7. Putrid

**_A/N: Caution, racial slang terms used in this chapter. _**

_September 3, 2004_

EPOV

A putrid smell enveloped my senses as I scrunched my nose, almost passing out from the fumes now emitting from the area that my grandmother stood with her newly discovered 'friend'. I stood still in front of Bella, her hands clasped in mine behind me. My grandmother smirked, lighting another cigarette and blowing the smoke out of her mouth slowly.

"Boy, you sure do get around," she snickered. I narrowed my eyes at her. She looked over at her companion, her nose up in the air. Looking at me once more, she nodded. "You've been chasing that girl's tail for weeks, Edward. It's pathetic." I clenched my teeth, my jaw cracking slightly. She nodded, letting a chuckle escape her lips. She let the branches fall behind her as she grabbed the other woman's arm, forcing her along with her. I turned to look at Bella.

"You're grandmother is a bitch," Bella stated, smoothing out her dress. She leaned down to pick the discarded mask up off of the ground.

"Tell me something I all ready didn't know," I muttered, grabbing her arm. "We're not through here, Bella." I whispered, leaning down to kiss her. She laughed, pulling away.

"Yes, I think we are, Edward." She pushed me away, turning to leave the canopy of trees above us. "You've been chasing me?" She asked, quirking a brow before exiting.

"I don't chase," I corrected, my eyes narrowing again. She tilted her head back laughing.

"So then what do you call the constant prowl?"

"Just that, a prowl. You're fun to hunt, Bella." She nodded, looking towards the house.

"I've never been one for hunting." She started walking away but I caught up to her, turning her to face me.

"You seem to enjoy it." My eyebrows rose. She looked towards the house once more then back at me.

"Someone's gotta have fun in this shabby ass town." She traced the pattern on my jacket with her finger, smiling as she did it. The wig on her head was now slightly tipping off her head and she used her other hand to steady it.

"Alice is going to kill you," I smirked, grabbing her hand.

"No, Alice is going to kill you." She replied, trying once more to steady the wig. I shook my head.

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea to let Alice have any idea about what's happened here." She furrowed her brows.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Ashamed? No. I was Edward Cullen. Any kind of way I could get my dick wet was game for any sort of bragging. But I knew if she told Alice, Alice would tell Jasper and he would in turn, being the good boy he was, tell mother. That could not happen. My mother may not have been a powerful witch, but she could bind my powers for a week and that would be worse then any sort of physical torture I could endure. No.

"No. I just thought, maybe we could keep this secret?" I said smoothly. One of her eyes closed. Shit, who was I kidding? I'd be fucking relaying this shit to Emmett tomorrow morning on the plane to Boston.

"A secret? Edward Cullen doesn't keep secrets. Especially things in this nature, at least from what I've heard." She laughed harshly. She backed away from me.

"I can if there's nothing to tell," I replied just as sharp. Her face fell and I immediately regretted my reply. There was shouting emitting from the house as both our heads turned, our attention caught off guard. Someone was ridiculous pissed as I ran towards the house, forgetting the beautiful goddess behind me. What I came upon made my stomach turn.

"You take that back you old hag! How dare you!" Tyler screamed, Angela and Jessica keeping a hand on his chest as they seperated him from the person he was trying to get at. Emmett had his arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I will certainly not. Negroes don't deserve to be dancing with white girls like that. And your little colored friend too there," the woman said, her accent spiking in intervals. She pointed at Angela and Angela's face turned red.

"There, fucking said it again. You're a god damn pig, let me go, Em! I'm above hitting a woman usually, but this damn trash needs taken out!" Tyler yelled, fighting against Emmett. My ears burned red as I looked at the lady, now recognizing her as the woman my grandmother was with earlier. Angela tried reigning her anger in. Angela wasn't black? I mean, she may have had a slightly darker complexion than the rest of us, but she certainly wasn't black. A crowd was around them as I made my way through. My mother and father were rushing down the stairs from the balcony, the commissioner looking confused as he held onto his cocktail. I don't think he could realize what was going on down here.

"Excuse me, m'am, you can't be talking to people like this. It's uncalled for and disgusting," I said, grabbing her arm. The material meeting my hands felt filthy.

"You, young man, will take your hands off of me this instant!" The woman yelled, smacking my hand away. The smell erupted in my nose once more and I fought back the urge to vomit. "What's disgusting is this negroe-"

"Edward-" Tyler began. I shot him a look.

"The only ignorant person here, is you," I spat out. Suddenly my grandmother appeared, flanked by my parents.

"Delphine, we'll have enough of that." My grandmother snarled, grabbing her by a few strays of cloth that hung from her dress. My fists were balled at my sides and Tyler was almost able to get out of the grasp of Emmett.

"Ha. As if to say this mongruel should be in the presence of these fine people," the woman spat. My mother turned her around quickly. Murmurs were heard around us and I silently kicked myself for not planning to leave for school this morning. I could be associated with this damn woman my grandmother decided to tag along to this party and it could jeopardize the future my father and I had planned.

"Now, I will not tolerate bigotry. You need to apologize to those young folks," my grandmother said, her teeth grated.

The woman scoffed. "I most certainly will not!" She shouted. My grandmother's hold on her tightened and the lady's eye went wide. My grandmother could scare the shit out of the Devil if she tried.

"You will. And you'll do it with a smile," my grandmother whispered.

"What's going on here, mother?" My mother asked, folding her arms across her chest. My grandmother's head snapped in the direction of her as my mother looked around. "And what is that God awful smell?" She asked, scrunching her nose up. Thank God I wasn't the only one smelling it. Then again, everyone else seemed to pissed to care.

"Just breaking up a tiff between some of the guests," my grandmother replied, a smile on her face. The woman, Delphine as I heard grandmother call her, narrowed her eyes.

"Guests? I think not-"

"Now, that's enough. She was just bidding her farewell, weren't you?" My grandmother asked. Delphine looked from her, to Tyler, to my mother. My mother's eyebrows were raised in confusion.

"Yes." She answered, following my grandmother as she pulled her away. Tyler's face was still red, which I didn't think possible with his dark complexion, but it was.

"Did you hear that woman, Edward?" He asked, shaking Jessica's arm away. She stepped back, still looking at him with concern.

"Yes, I'll handle it." I answered, clapping him on the back. He stayed stiff, his eyes still angry. "She had no right to say those things."

"What a bitch. Your grandmother brought her," Angela hissed, crossing her arms. "She's been causing nothing but trouble since she's been here."

"That's just how she is, Ang. I'll handle it. Don't worry, okay?" I asked, trying to reassure her. I rubbed her back as my eyes made contact with Bella's. Would it be right to take her somewhere to pick up where we left off? I looked back to Tyler who was now standing by the wall of the balcony, still shaking. Maybe not. She turned to look at a girl who approached her, the commissioner's wife. I rolled my eyes. I was going to be blue balled when I went back to school. Fuck the world.

I turned to walk through the french doors I had seen my mother pass through and followed her. As I entered, a hand grabbed my arm.

"We need to talk, son," Carlisle whispered, pulling me with him towards the library. Guests drank around us, oblivious to what had just happened outside apparently, or maybe they didn't care? My dad closed the door behind him, going to one of the bookshelves. "Your grandmother is in quite some mess." He sighed, flipping through one of the books he had grabbed. I nodded, walking to where he was at the table. He flipped through a few more pages and my stomach lurched as he pushed the book my way, a picture staring at me.

"The woman from outside," I stuttered, my finger running over the page. "So, the stories are true." I whispered.

"Not only are they true, but she's disrupted a very delicate balance," my father replied just as quiet. I looked up at him, my brows furrowed. "The woman who bound her in there is going to figure it out very shortly and when that happens, years of peace are going to become non existent. The Volturi will find out and that will definitely be a problem." I continued to stare at the page.

"Bella's in trouble, isn't she?" I asked. My father nodded.

"Aro will figure out that she's developed her powers and try to recruit her over to their coven. That's the last thing we need. Bella isn't suited for that kind of world. She'd go insane."

"So, what do we do?" I asked. My father looked over at the window.

"It will probably be a while for Laveau to figure this out, which means, the Volturi won't find out for some time. I assume your grandmother has plans that I'm not yet aware of. Your mother is interrogating her right now. From then on out, we'll find out what's going on. Hopefully we can get any sort of shit squashed before another war breaks out." He ran his hand through his hair, the golden strands straining against his hair.

"What do you think grandmother's intentions are?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest as I leaned against the table.

My father laughed. "It could be a spew of anything, Edward. She could just want to piss Laveau off and take her out of the picture for good. She could want to know where something is that Lalaurie would know about. What it'd be, I can't fathom." He sighed. "It could be so many things."

It wasn't long after our conversation that I ran into my grandmother. She stopped, looking at me and smiled. "Edward." She smirked.

I nodded. "So, your new friend?" I asked, raising my brow.

"She came into town for a while looking for a job. She's going to be the new maid," she whispered, roughing my hair. I growled slightly, running my hand through it. She laughed.

"You have a friend who will work as the help?" I asked. She laughed.

"I do have friends who aren't dripping in wealth, Edward."

"Yeah." I nodded. She smirked.

"So, the Swan girl?" I furrowed my brows.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Didn't your mother tell you to stay away from her?"

I chuckled. "Because I've always been so obedient." She laughed with me.

"True, well," she sighed. "Be careful. I know how girls are, I was one of them a long time ago."

"You're not that old grandmother," I smiled, pulling her into a hug. She pushed back, looking up at me.

"If I could figure out how to live forever, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"That would be terrible. Living forever doesn't sound that great. What would you do when you didn't have time to waste sleeping? Or, when the world was here no longer but you float around for eternity? Wouldn't that be frightening?" I asked.

She smiled. "Oh, Edward. You really do think of everything."


	8. Morning Bliss

_September 4, 2004_

BPOV

His hands danced lazily on my hips, small circles burning into my skin. I sighed, turning towards him.

"What are thinking about?" He whispered, pushing my hair out of my face. I rolled on my back, settling myself against his chest.

"That I won't see you until Thanksgiving. It's months away," I sighed. He chuckled, his chest vibrating.

"So, you're going to miss me?" He asked. I could see the brow raising even though I couldn't see his face. I elbowed him.

"Well, it's fun hanging around you," I laughed, getting up on my knees to look down at him. He smiled.

"I'm fun to do other things with, you know," he said, getting up on his knees as well. I put my hands on his chest, the t-shirt crinkling under my touch.

"Edward, we can't..." I whispered as he leaned down.

"You keep saying that," he murmured, his hands snaking around my back. I sighed.

"Well, we really can't. You're car will be here in half an hour," I said breathlessly against his lips. His gave me a light kiss.

"That's plenty of time." He took his shirt off, pulling me to him again. His hands went towards the tank top I had on, but I smacked his hands away.

"Edward..." I warned as he kissed my neck.

"I can't wait for Thanksgiving. Come on, Bella," he moaned against my neck. He pulled my onto his lap, still kneeling on my bed. I laughed as I fell back from his lap. He crawled over me, smiling, and looked over at the clock.

"Twenty-seven minutes." He kissed my neck again, biting it softly and I moaned. My hands found his hair as I pushed my hips against his. "Let's take these off," he pulled back, smirking as he unbuttoned my jeans. His hands trailed over my legs once he came back up, kicking my jeans off of the bed. He cupped my hips, kissing the exposed skin between my underwear and tank top.

"We're really not going to have time. Someone's going to come up here and find us. Hell, they're probably wondering where we disappeared to after the party..." I dragged on as he pushed my shirt up, licking the spot under my bra.

"I'm sure we're not the only one's missing." He whispered, his thumb finding its way under my bra, stroking my nipple. I gasped, arching my back towards his touch. He moved my tanktop straps down my arms and I looked over to the clock. I groaned.

"Edward, you're really going to miss your car." I strained out as his finger dipped into my underwear. He moaned, his finger tracing over my slick folds.

"You'll have to tip that lady at the salon extra for me," he whispered in my ear. I moaned as he entered a finger in me, my walls clenching against his familiar finger's.

"It's not for you, Edward," I moaned, my finger's scraping at the skin on his back. He growled.

"If it's not for me, who's it for?" He questioned, biting the skin on my shoulder. His lips trailed down my body until they found my belly button.

"It's not like that," I whispered, concentrating on the trail of his lips.

"Tell me," he said, pushing my underwear down. I rose my hips to assist him. "What is it like?" He asked, licking the apex of my thighs. I shivered, my legs shaking as he curled his finger into my.

"Swimming...I...need to...so that...gahhh..." I moaned, his tongue dipping into me. He slowly licked my center, his tongue dancing over my clit softly. "Fuck, Edward..." I hissed as he put a second finger in me. I looked down at him as he smiled darkly.

"Swimming?" He asked, kissing the skin between my hip bones. I rose up on my elbows, looking down at him as he bent between my thighs.

"You can't just stop like that," I said, glaring. He smirked. I looked at the window, the sun's rays beginning to show over the horizon. My gaze went to the clock. Fifteen minutes. I sighed.

"And why not?" He asked, his finger tracing over my clit. His eyes glanced at the clock as I dipped my head back. I felt his body shift over mine. "We can get this done in less than ten," he whispered thickly. I smiled. He went back on his knees, unbuttoning his pants.

"Do you have a condom?"I asked, biting my lip. His eyes snapped to mine, his face falling.

"Um...well, aren't you like on the pill or something?" He asked, his hands stopping.

I bit my lip. "No?" I said, falling back against the bed. He groaned.

"Fucking kidding me...I'll just pull out?" He said, raising his brow. I looked back up at him.

"No!" I growled. "Are you fucking stupid? How old are you?" I asked, pushing my shirt down and smoothing it out across my stomach. I moved my legs to my chest as I went to move to get off the bed. He stopped me.

"Ok...we'll just...not put it in..." he said, looking at the clock again. He pressed me down on the bed.

"Not put it in?" I hissed. His hips pressed against mine, his erection pushing into me. I threw my head back.

"Yeah..." he took my lip into his teeth, biting on it gently. Grabbing my hand, he pressed it against the bulge in his pants. Looking up at him, I laughed. "What?" He croaked out, his eyes dark.

"Nothing." I choked out, my hands pushing aside his unbuttoned pants as they reached into his boxer's. He gasped as my hand clasped around him, stroking him softly. His hips bucked against my hand, pushing against my center. I moaned.

"Holy shit." He whispered, pushing against my hand. His finger's once more found my clit as he held himself above me with his arm. I moaned, pressing into his hand as my hand continued the ministrations on his dick. "Do my finger's feel good, Bella?" He asked, biting my ear as he thrust into my hand. My hand moved faster, pumping him hard as he pressed into me.

"Yes..." I groaned out, trying to concentrate on his hands and mine. I brought my feet up to his waist, pushing his boxer's down over his hips.

He bit down on my neck harder, his teeth scraping the flesh. "Edward, not so fucking rough." I growled, pulling my head back. He smirked, bending down to kiss me.

"You don't even know the half of it," he whispered, breathing heavily. His eyes closed as he pushed into my hand. My movements became faster as he pushed into my hips, his finger's slowly. I smiled, tracing my other hand down my stomach to join his. His eyes opened, looking down at the two of our hands.

"You seemed distracted," I whispered, my eyes hazy. He nodded, his mouth open as his finger's worked towards my opening. My hand stayed on my clit, rubbing as I stroked him. His length filled my hand, the veins throbbing as he got closer. He bit his lip as he moaned, his finger's furiously pumping in and out of me. My back arched as I got closer, the nerves in my body slowly tingling as my muscle's began tightening. "Keep doing that," I moaned, pushing my hips against his hand as mine worked quickly.

"Bella," he hissed, his head thrown back as I felt him stiffen. My body tensed as my orgasm took over, squeezing around his finger's as I slowed my rubbing. My now free hand moved to his member, stroking it with both hands. He groaned, his teeth clenched as I rubbed faster. His eyes opened to mine, his gaze going to my nightstand. "Bella, I'm-"

"It's fine," I whispered, licking his jaw. I felt him tense once more as he closed his eyes tightly, warm liquid spraying onto my stomach. I grabbed him harder as he emptied onto me. We both looked down as he panted. I rubbed his calf with my foot, his jeans roughly pushing into my skin.

"I need to remember those condoms," he whispered, pulling back from me. I nodded, reaching to grab the tissues sitting on my night stand. He beat me to it, using his discarded shirt from earlier to wipe my stomach off.

"Your shirt?" I asked as he wiped the remnants away. He smirked up at me, standing to button his jeans.

"Why not?" He said, his hands on his hips as I pulled my underwear on. I chuckled, pulling my jeans on as I stood on the floor.

"What if someone catches you leaving my room with no shirt on?" I quipped, raising my brow. He looked around my room, going to the dresser. "None of Rose or Alice's shit is going to fit your huge ass," I laughed, walking behind him. He smiled over at me, pulling a shirt from the closet. He held up a blue t-shirt.

"Rose steals Emmett's shit all the time," he said, pulling the shirt over his head. It had a middle finger on it. I rolled my eyes.

"Why does it not surprise me that Emmett would buy that?" I asked, running my hands through my hair. He laughed, putting his hands in his pocket's. We stood there awkwardly, my teeth biting my lip as I looked at the clock. Five minutes. "You should get going," I said, shuffling my feet. He nodded.

"Your number?" He asked, reaching out for me. I looked up at him as he stepped closer to me.

"My number?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Your phone number? So we can keep in contact?" He laughed, his eyes glancing to the dresser. He walked towards it, grabbing my phone off of it. "I would've picked you for a razor kind of girl," he chuckled, holding up my ancient track phone. I shrugged.

"Beggar's can't be chooser's." He laughed, typing into my phone. He placed it back on the dresser, slipping his shoes on.

"You'll text?" He asked as he put his leg down. I nodded.

"When I can. I mean, Fiona will probably have us busy trying to beat the shit out of each other or some shit like that," I replied. He laughed.

"She's just trying to train you. So you guys all know how to cast and what not," he said, his hand on the door. "Don't drown in the pool, okay. I have expectation's when I come back for fall break," he smirked. My face went red.

"How do you know this wasn't a one time thing?" I asked, tilting my head as I leaned against my door and he stood in the hallway.

"Because downstairs, in the hallway wasn't a one time thing?"He asked, raising his brow. I laughed.

"Well, I just needed a second taste. Kinda like when you don't know if you like something, so you try it a second time and really decide you don't like it?"

"Oh," he laughed, "you liked it." He turned and began down the hallway. A car could be heard pulling up in the drive.

* * *

EPOV

I walked down the stairs, seeing Jasper hug Alice.

"I'll call you everyday," he whispered, pulling back from her. He looked up at me. "Where have you been?" He asked as Alice looked up at me coming from the stairs.

"Restroom," I shrugged. Emmett walked into the foyer, looking at me oddly.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked, his brows furrowing. I laughed.

"I have better things to do than steal your shit, man," I said, opening the door and walking towards the car.

"Dude, that's so my shirt! Why the fuck were you in my room?" He asked. "I thought I put a fucking enchantment on that so no one could get in. Even Esme can't!" He yelled, getting in the car beside me. I looked up at the house, my eyes gazing toward's Bella's wndow. My heart slightly sank when I didn't see her in the window. Looking at Jasper as he slid in across from me, my thought's went back to the promise I'd made myself a few weeks ago. No more witches.

"Jasper, he took my fucking shirt. Got in my room-"

"Emmett, it's not your shirt," I snapped. He glared at me, looking down at my shirt.

"Since when does Edward Cullen wear shirt's from Spencer's?" He asked, crossing his arms. Jasper's brow rose.

"Can we just give it a rest?" I asked, cracking my knuckles.

"Where the fuck did you go last night? Esme was looking for you. You didn't go back to the house? And then, when we go to say goodbye to her this morning at the school, you're prancing down the stairs with this fucking smug ass smile on your face-"

"Emmett, I had to use the restroom. I went into town to a bar last night and hooked up with some chick. Don't worry about it," I sighed as the car jolted to move.

"Yeah, whatever," Jasper mused, a smirk on his face. I glared at him.

"Did you guys see Fiona's new friend last night? All beat to shit looking and calling Tyler the n word?" Emmett changed the subject. I'm sure he'd be bitching about the shirt I had on later on the jet.

"I don't know if I've ever seen him that pissed. Where'd Fiona find her anyway?" Jasper said, looking at me. I shrugged.

"Damned if I know."

"Carlisle took you into the library last night to talk. What'd he say?" Jasper asked.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked. He tapped his temple and I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, you really need to remember to shut your mind off. It's going to give you away," he said cryptically, his face smothered in a smile.


End file.
